A Little Bowl of Trouble
by dragongoth
Summary: Tsunade makes a medicine that accidently turns Naruto into a child. She agrees to help Jiraiya take care of the now young Naruto until the medicine wears off. But what will happen to their relationship when Tsunade realizes just how much she means to him?
1. Oh no! Tsunade's mistake

Alright! My first fanfic in awhile. So I've given up on Inuyasha because it's taking waaaaaaay too long to finish up. I mean even the mangas have fillers now. It's very annoying. So I've taken up a new favorite anime called...Naruto! Surprise Surprise. Everyone loves that show. As I was writing this fic my favorite character dies in chapter 388 I believe. As we all know it's Jiraiya. Something bad tends to happen to all of my favorite characters. Anyway, everyone is writing depressing fanfics about him and it's getting really well...depressing. So I decided to make this a happy romantic adventure fanfic that I hope all of you will enjoy! Now I will shut up and begin the fanfic but first the disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters used in this fic unless I decide to make up a character.

Chapter 1: Oh no! Tsunade's Mistake

Tsunade poured a liquid into a test tube. She looked at Shizune and handed her the bottle. She poured it into another liquid and then looked at her sensei. " Are you sure this is gonna work?"

" It should. If I made all of my calculations correct then this should decrease the time it takes to cure a major wound during battle. It would save time and lives."

Shizune smiled. " That's good. I'm glad to hear that you've actually been doing something to help the village and not just drinking every chance you got."

" Hmph. I know my job." She picked up the completed medicine and looked at Shizune. " Alright it's done. Now all we need is a guinea pig."

" And who exactly do you have in mind?"

" Get Naruto."

" Tsunade-sama! Are you crazy!?"

" What?"

" You can't do that. What if he gets hurt. He's a child who knows what this could do to him."

" He won't. He's got the kyuubi. If anything that stupid fox will prevent the kid from dying and plus he kyuubi already speeds up his healing to he should heal quickly enough already."

Shizune sighed. She knew it was pointless to argue with her not so sane Hokage. She walked out of the room to get Naruto.

About fifteen minutes later, Shizune arrived with Naruto. He walked up to Tsunade and crossed his arms. " What do you want, baa-chan?"

Tsunade sighed. " What a lovely greeting I get from you. Anyway. I need you to test out a medicine for me."

" What's in it for me?"

" I'll pay for your ramen whenever you want for a month.

Naruto's eyes widened. " Yes! I'll do it!"

She smiled and put her hand on his head. " Alright first I'm gonna hit you pretty hard so brace yourself." She pulled her arm back and punched him hard in the stomach. Naruto collapsed and moaned in pain.

Tsunade knelt down next to him and poured the medicine down his throat. She quickly placed her hands on his stomach and began to heal the organs she had damaged.

She placed Naruto's head in her lap and watched as her medicine took i's effect. " Hey kid, you okay?"

" I think so." He sat up and stretched his arms. " Damn you hit really hard."

Tsunade stood up and smirked. " Well at least I know it worked. Ok I'm done with you. Thanks."

" Wait a minute. I want ramen."

" Already?"

" Hai!"

She frowned. " Alright let's go. I'm hungry too." She led him out the door and too the Ichiraku.

They arrived at the ramen shop. They ordered their ramen and talked for a bit.

Tsunade placed her hand on Naruto's head. " Do you feel sick or dizzy?"

" No for the thousandth time. I'm fine!" He watched Ayame place a bowl in front of him and then grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began eating.

" That's strange. There's no side effects." Tsunade shrugged. " Ok then, that worked better than I expected." She began eating her ramen when she felt two hands on her shoulders. She turned around and saw Jiraiya smiling at her.

" Hello, Tsunade-hime."

" Jiraiya, those hands better not move any further down or I'll kill you."

" Heh believe me. I know very well what your capable of." He sat down next to her and ordered a bowl of ramen. He looked over to Naruto who was ordering his fifth bowl.

He shouted. " Another one please!"

Ayame chuckled. " Your ordering more than usual. Did you get paid today?"

" Nope. I'm gonna eat as much as I want since Tsunade-o-baa-chan is paying for it."

Tsunade frowned. " Damn it, Naruto. How much ramen can you eat in open month?"

Jiraiya giggled. " You have no idea what you just got yourself into, Hime. This kid eats about a year and half supply of ramen in one month."

She laid her head down on the table. I wish I had known that before I made the offer."

Naruto finally finished eating all of his ramen and left Tsunade paying for the nine bowls he had and the one she had. Jiraiya offered to help her pay but she didn't accept.

The two sannin and genin headed back to their homes. Tsunade walked in to find Shizune in the living room talking with her jounin friends Genma, raidou, Izumo, and Kotestsu.

Tsunade shook her head. " Shizune, don't you have any female friends."

" Besides you...not really. You only put me to work with guys."

" Alright, so why did you do while I was gone?"

" Eat and watch TV."

" Hmm. Aren't you productive."

Genma defended Shizune. " Your not one to talk. You just sleep, drink, and gamble."

Tsunade hit Genma's head and glared at him sending everyone in that room into more fear of Tsunade than they already had of her. " I have a job you know. I can give you the worst tasks, Genma. I'd watch who I was talking to if I were you!"

He held his head and hid behind Shizune. " H-H-Hai, Tsunade-sama."

It was getting late and everyone started to leave. Shizune made Tsunade a cup of tea and sat down next to her. " How was your day?"

" Eh. Alright. Naruto's gonna leave to village bankrupt though."

Shizune giggled. "He eats that much ramen huh?"

Tsunade nodded.

" well. Good luck with that."

The next day seemed to be going well for Tsunade. She had no paperwork, was able to bathe in the hot springs without Jiraiya spying on her, and Koharu wasn't nagging her. This day seemed perfect. Almost too perfect. She had a weird feeling something bad was going to happen.

A knock came on her door. " Come in." She shouted.

Jiraiya rushed in and grabbed Tsunade's arm. He pulled her from her chair. " Tsunade, I need you to come with me and fast!"

" What's going on?"

" No time to explain. I need you to come to my house."

Tsunade pulled free from his grasp. " This better not be some excuse to get me in bed with you."

" it's not. I mean it! Come on I can't leave him alone for a long time."

She sighed. " Alright let's go." They both ran through the door to Jiraiya's house.

Once they arrived, Tsunade gasped. A little boy with blonde hair sat on the living room floor watching Spongebob and eating a bowl of dry cereal. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and slapped him across the face. He glared at her. " What was that for?!"

" you left a child alone eating. What if he chocked?"

" That's not the problem! That's Naruto."

"I can see that. I'm not stupid!"

" I didn't say you were."

Tsunade was about to speak when she saw Naruto run up to Jiraiya. " Yay, Daddy's back!" The child shouted. Tsunade tried not to laugh but the thought of Jiraiya being a father was just too funny.

Jiraiya glared at her. "Hush."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and hugged her. " Mommy!"

" N-no, I'm not."

Jiraiya laughed as Tsunade's face turned red. " Good job. Naruto stops calling you baa-chan and now your mother."

" Shut the hell up!"

" Temper, hime. There are children in the room." he pointed to Naruto. Tsunade pouted in defeat.

" Mind telling me how this happened, Jiraiya?"

" I was hoping you could tell me."

She watched Naruto bounce up and down dancing to a song on TV. She smiled at how adorable he was. She sighed. " I'll do a check up on him. Naruto, come here."

Naruto ran up to her. She picked him up and looked at Jiraiya. " Where's your kitchen?"

He led her to the kitchen and she placed Naruto on the counter. " Lay down." He did what she said. She lifted the white T-shirt he was wearing and placed her hands on his stomach, trying to figure out what was wrong.

When she was done she pulled his shirt back down and lifted him off of the counter. He ran back to watch TV. Tsunade walked up to Jiraiya.

" So how did he get this way?"

" It may have been that medicine Naruto tested for me. That's why they had no side effects. The side effects take at least a day before kicking in."

" And how do we get him back to normal?"

Tsunade shook her head. " We wait for the side effects to wear off. Until then I'll leave him with you. I mean you practically raised Minato until he became Yondaime."

Jiraiya crossed his arms. " I'm not taking responsibility for your mistake."

" So what's your idea? I can't take care of him. I've never taking care of a young child before."

He pulled a coin out of his pocket. " If it's heads, I'll take care of him by myself, but if it's tails we take care of him together and you live with me until heads back to normal."

" Damn it. Why do I have to live with you?"

" To make life easier. If your here then I don't have to worry about getting him to you everyday."

She forgot all about her terrible reign of bad luck in a desperation to win and agreed to Jiraiya's terms. He flipped the coin and much to her horror, it landed on tails.

Jiraiya smiled at her. " You lose as usual."

Tsunade blushed. " I hate you."

" If you were smart, you would have remembered what a terrible gambler you were even if you have a fifty fifty chance of winning."

Jiraiya walked back to the living room with Tsunade. She sat down on the couch while Jiraiya went to find a scroll for Naruto to draw on. He gave him a pencil and then sat down next to Tsunade, who was still mad about losing to him.

He looked at her. " We're going to need to buy him clothes and toys even though this isn't permanent."

" Yeah and I guess when he's back to normal we can just donate the stuff to charity."

" We can start now since it's only early afternoon." he stood up and smiled at Tsunade. He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the couch.

She placed her free hand on Naruto's head. " Come on, kiddo. We're going out."

He looked at her and smiled. He ran to get his shoes. The two Sannin followed the child. Tsunade grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him through the door.

She looked at Jiraiya. " Let's stop at the Hokage tower, so I can tell Shizune what's going on."

Author's Note:

Yay. First chapter down. I hope you guys liked it. Please review.

Preview for the next chapter:

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto head to the shops to begin their shopping for the now young Naruto. They receive a lot of strange looks from the villagers and can't figure out why. That is until Kakashi tells them about the rumors that have been spreading. Why on earth does everyone this that Tsunade and Jiraiya are going out? And why would they think that the little blonde boy following them was their kid. I don't know maybe it's because Naruto looks very similar to the two Sannin. Find out next time in Chapter 2: Rumors and Shopping sprees!

Sayonara!


	2. Rumors and Shopping Sprees

Hehe. I'm working faster than usual. So anyway. I already have twelve reviews and I love you all! It's amazing so as promised here's chapter two. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Rumors and Shopping Sprees

The two legendary ninjas and the bouncy child walked through the streets. As they walked by, they received many looks from the villagers. Jiraiya ignored it and kept annoying Naruto. Tsunade was trying to figure out what was the reason they keep staring at them.

They arrived at the Hokage Tower and saw Shizune placing a book into the bookshelf. She looked over to her Hokage. " Um, Tsunade-sama...who is that boy?"

" Long story short. The medicine doesn't work."

" So that's...Naruto?"

She nodded and looked over to the little boy who was tugging on Jiraiya's long and wild hair. " We're going shopping now He's gonna be like this for a while. Oh and I'm also gonna be staying at Jiraiya's place until he's back to normal. So can you pack a bag of clothes for me and drop it off at his house?"

Shizune nodded. " Sure,but why are you gonna be staying with him for a while?"

Jiraiya smirked. " Because Tsunade decided that she would challenge me in a coin toss and she lost so now she's stuck babysitting along with me."

Shizune giggled. " Wow Tsunade-sama. You need to stop doing all that gambling."

" It wasn't a gamble...it was stupidity and a need to stop losing."

" Something tells me that you didn't mind having to take care of Naruto with Jiraiya and that's why you took the bet."

Jiraiya laughed and Tsunade glared at her assistant. " Don't count on it. Come on, we're going. I'll see you later Shizune."

The three headed out again and still received strange looks from the villagers. Jiraiya finally noticed that they were being watched as they walked down the streets of Konoha. He looked over to Tsunade. " Hey Hime, have you notice-"

" That we were being stared at the entire way here? Yes, I have."

" Hmm. Ok. I want to know what's going on."

" Me too." She spotted Anko and called out to her. " Mitsurashi!Come here!"

Anko spotted her and slowly walked up to her. " Hey Tsunade-sama...um...what's up?"

" Do you have any idea why we were getting stared at the entire way to the Hokage Tower? And don't you dare try and lie to me because I know you know. You know every rumor that goes around this village."

Anko was very frightened. Tsunade was a very scary woman after all. Possibly the most frightening human being. " I-I...um...well...I can't. I don't want to be the one you kill. I didn't start the rumor. Honestly!"

" It's ok, Anko. I want to know what the rumor is."

" Oh I just remembered Kurenai needed me to help her pick out an outfit for her date with Asuma tomorrow night. Sorry Tsunade-sama, gotta run!" She ran so fast Tsunade didn't have time to reply.

Jiraiya crossed his arms. " Well the rumor must be pretty bad if Anko couldn't open up that big mouth of hers to tell us."

Kakashi then walked up behind he Sannin. " Oh so the rumors are true. Wow Tsunade-sama I knew you were an amazing ninja but I didn't know you could hide a child until he was about what...five? Maybe six years old. So how on earth did you manage to hide that stomach for nine months with out anyone noticing?"

Tsunade gave him the most confused face she could give. " Um Kakashi, what the hell are you talking about?"

" Well I just got back from my mission and the minute I walk through the gates, Genma told me about a rumor that was going around about you and Jiraiya."

" And the rumor is...what?"

" That you and Jiraiya have been secretly married and have a five year old son."

The two Sannin yelled in unison. " WHAT!?"

" Hey don't yell at me. It's only what I heard."

Naruto tugged on Tsunade's pant leg. She looked down at him. " What is it?"

" I'm hungry, mommy." He smiled at her. Tsunade cursed in her head. _' Dammit, Naruto! Now the village is definitely going to think your my kid!'_

She blushed. " Um...well I just don't understand why the village would think that Naruto was our kid."

Jiraiya was just as annoyed as she was. " Yeah. I mean Tsunade is old and she probably can't have kids anymore so what would give them that idea?"

Tsunade punched Jiraiya in the head. " Shut up! People at my age can have children if their healthy enough!"

" Nice Hime. You have just now convinced even more people to believe this kid is ours."

Tsunade mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. Kakashi shook his head. " Well I think all of the villagers believe that this is your kid. I mean. He's got Jiraiya's wild hair. Tsunade's hair color. It's a possibility that he could be yours."

Tsunade growled. " He's not our kid. This is Naruto. I screwed up a medicine I was working on and now he's five and I'm helping Jiraiya take care of him for a little while! It's no big deal! Ok! Now tell the rest of the village that they shouldn't jump to conclusions!"

Naruto hid behind Jiraiya. " Mommy is scary."

Jiraiya nodded. " I know. Believe me I know."

Kakashi backed away slowly. " Ok ok. Just try and stay calm. Your scaring your kid." With that he ran away from her before she had time to grab him by the neck and strangle him for saying that.

" He's not my kid!" She went to run after Kakashi but Jiraiya got hold of one of her pigtails and pulled her back causing her to fall backwards. She grabbed her head. " Ow. Dammit Jiraiya. That hurt."

" Stop acting like a kid and let's go. He was right though. Your scaring Naruto."

Tsunade stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand again. " Ok. I'm done. Let's get going."

They finally arrived at the mall and sat down at the food court to eat first. Jiraiya bought pizza for all of them. Tsunade cut up the pizza into tiny pieces for Naruto, but he still managed to get it all over his face.

When they we're done eating lunch, they headed to some of the stores to buy clothes for Naruto. Jiraiya watched Tsunade as she picked up an outfit for him. She caught him staring at her and smirked. " Why are you looking at me?"

" No reason. You just seem to be really good at this."

" At what?"

" Taking care of children. You would have been a good mother."

" Maybe if Dan hadn't died, but I think it would be too much work."

" Heh, sure. Anything for you is too much work."

She smiled at him and looked at Naruto holding up two shirts to him. A blue one with a car on it and a red one with a basketball hoop on it. " Which one do you like more?"

Naruto pointed to the blue one. " I like that one! It has a car!"

She giggled. " Aww he's so much cuter now. I wish I was around when he was this age."

Jiraiya kept walking beside her. " I wish you were around too. It was boring in Konoha without you and Orochimaru around."

" Let's not start on this. You know why I had to leave. And Orochimaru was always a little creepy. You've gotta admit, he looked evil from the time we we're children."

Jiraiya shrugged as they continued shopping.

Finally they we're done and left the mall. Tsunade grabbed two of the bag and Jiraiya grabbed one bag and Naruto. He placed Naruto on his back and looked at Tsunade. " Hey, I bet me and Naruto can get back to my place faster than you."

" Ha. Your slower than me, baka. That's not even a challenge."

" Fine then I win by default."

" Not so faster. I accept." The two Sannin began racing through the streets of Konoha. Naruto liked this game. He's was moving so fast and he didn't even have to move on his own.

Jiraiya stopped when he reached the front door. He put Naruto down and saw Tsunade running in after him. She tripped and fell on top of him. He hit the floor hard, but Tsunade was cushioned. By falling on top of him.

" Oww...You ok, baka?" She got off of him and sat on the floor.

" I think I'm alright. I just hurt my back pretty bad."

Tsunade placed her hands on his shoulders and began massaging his back. " Better now?"

" Yeah, but I wouldn't mind continuing this later."

" Don't push it." She stood up and picked up Naruto and put him on the couch. She sat next to him.

Jiraiya stood up. " I guess I'll start dinner."

Tsunade rose her eyebrow. " You cook?"

" Yeah. I've been living on my own for a while. You still can't cook right? Figures. It's too much work right." He laughed at her as she turned red.

" Shut up..."

Jiraiya began cooking. He peered through the doorway and watched Tsunade give Naruto a toy car that she had bought for him. He sat on the floor and began to play with it. Jiraiya shook his head and began stirring the stew.

Tsunade took all of the clothes out of the bags and folded them neatly into a pile. Naruto pulled at her pant leg and she looked at him and smiled. " What is it?"

He held up a box of blocks. " Play with me?" She looked at his adorable face and immediately said yes. She sat down on the floor and helped him build a castle.

A little while later, Jiraiya placed the food on the table. He looked over to Tsunade. " The foods ready.

Tsunade walked to the table with Naruto and sat down to eat. She took one bit of Jiraiya's cooking and immediately fell in love with it. " Jiraiya, this is the best food I've ever tasted! Why didn't you tell me you could cook. I would have married you for this every night."

" Darn it. I should have cooked for you years ago then. Oh well. Heh, thank you Tsunade. That's the first compliment I've gotten from you in months."

After dinner Naruto was a mess...again. He had some how managed to get most of the food everywhere but his mouth. Tsunade handed Jiraiya, one of the pajamas. " Here go give Naruto a bath and I'll clean up here."

" Why do I have to do it?"

" Because I've done enough with him. Now get going."

Jiraiya pouted and grabbed Naruto's hand. Tsunade giggled and began to clean up the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Chapter 2 is completed. This was a very fun one to write. For some reason I can picture Jiraiya in an apron and cooking for poor Tsunade who can barely take care of herself with out the help of her beloved assistant Shizune. Tsunade maybe fifty but she should really be like 16. Hahaha I guess Jiraiya acts about the same age. So anyway here's the preview:

So the day is finally done and Naruto definitely had fun with his parents. But now it's time for them to all go to bed. However, another problem arises. Jiraiya only has one room and a couch and Tsunade refuses to sleep on the same bed as him. Will Jiraiya be able to convince her that the couch is not a very comfortable place to sleep? And what will she say when Jiraiya makes a good point. Find out next time in Chapter 3: Bedtime Fun

P.S. Despite he very perverted sounding title for the next chapter. There is no lemon. Hehehe sorry I can't write that stuff.

Sayonara


	3. Bedtime Fun

Yay! Chapter three. I think this one's gonna be a little shorter than my last two, but I hope you like it anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter : Bedtime Fun

Jiraiya walked back to the living room soaking wet with Naruto. Tsunade looked at him and laughed. " I said give Naruto a bath, not yourself."

" Shut up. Naruto splashed water everywhere. I was in there ten minutes longer than I had to be because of all the water."

Naruto ran up to Tsunade and wrapped his arms around her. She giggled. " Well it's obvious who he likes more, right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and leaned his head on her shoulder. Jiraiya glared at the little boy. " If that we're true, then why couldn't you take care of him yourself?"

" It wouldn't be as fun. Then me and Naruto can't talk about you behind your back."

Tsunade cradled Naruto and smiled. Jiraiya frowned. " Hmph lucky kid. Tsunade's so awful to me. Why don't you treat me like that?"

" Cause your not a little kid and you'd probably feel me up and the list goes on."

Jiraiya sighed. " Fine. I'll be back." He left for his room to change from his very wet clothing.

Tsunade sat on the couch with Naruto and watched a stupid Cartoon on Cartoon Network. Jiraiya walked into the room and sat beside her. Naruto laid on her lap and yawned. Tsunade looked over to Jiraiya. " What are we going to do for sleeping arrangements?"

Jiraiya smirked. " I don't know. I only have one room and the couch."

Tsunade frowned. " No I am not sleeping with you so don't get any ideas. That was not in our bet, so you can forget about it."

" Aw. Come on Tsunade."

" Absolutely not. I would like to sleep without worrying about someone feeling me up in the middle of the night. Me and Naruto will sleep on your bed and you'll sleep on the couch. Naruto can't sleep on the couch. He might roll off."

" But what if we set up a bed on the floor for him and then me and you will take the bed. That way he can't fall off of anything and we'll both be in the room with him."

Tsunade froze. Jiraiya had just beat her. She couldn't talk him out of it. " Fine, Jiraiya. But I swear, if you laid a finger on a spot where it's not supposed to be, I'll rip you limb from limb."

Jiraiya hugged her tightly. " Thank you, Hime! I won' touch you. I promise."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. " Geez, your acting like you've never had a girl in bed with you before."

" Well your different."

" How?" She questioned while Naruto crawled on her. He laid his he on her shoulder. She looked at the child and then back to Jiraiya. " We'll continue this discussion some other time. Naruto's tired."

She stood up and carried Naruto to the room. Jiraiya followed her and set up Naruto's bed. She laid him down and pulled the blanket over him. She kissed his forehead. " Good night."

He hugged and smiled. " Good night!"

She walked out of the room with Jiraiya. He closed the door slightly and sat on the couch. Tsunade went through the bag that Shizune packed for her and dug out her pajamas. She walked to the bathroom and quickly changed.

When she walked out, Jiraiya looked at her and smirked. " That's not something I'd expect you to wear. Your seem more feminine than that."

Tsunade crossed her arms. She was wearing a low cut green t-shirt and dark blue sweatpants. " Well, what would you expect me to wear?"

" Something with lace. A nightgown or something like that."

She giggled. " I hate lace and nightgowns are very uncomfortable." She walked to the couch and sat down. She leaned her head on Jiraiya's shoulder.  
He looked at her. " You don't hate me anymore?"

" When did I hate you?"

" You just seem to hate me whenever I do anything nice for you or talk to you."

" Aw. Of course I don't hate you, Baka. I'm just like that. You should know that by now. I don't mean to hurt you, but I'm just really bitchy sometimes."

" I'll say." They both laughed. Jiraiya pout his arm around her. " So. Any ideas how much longer Naruto's gonna be stuck like this?"

She shrugged. " Who knows. I don't mind. It takes my mind off of things and keeps me busy. And it's a hell lot more fun than doing paperwork."

Jiraiya chuckled. " Yeah. This is gonna keep me from doing my research for a while. But I have you." He smirked.

Tsunade picked her head off of his shoulder. " Don't get any ideas, Baka. I'm not gonna let you take advantage of me like that."

" I would never do that to you. No matter how much of a perve I am."

" Oh yeah. We never finished our discussion. Why am I different than other girls?"  
" Because your important to me. And I actually know you. Not like those other girls who I don't really know or care for."

Tsunade leaned on him again. " Hmm. That's interesting." She closed her eyes and fell asleep on his shoulder. Jiraiya gently lifted her and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her before laying in bed and falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Did you hear about the Kyuubi brat? _

**Yes this is going to be a lot easier now.**

_Not really. With two of the Sannin watching him, it could be more challenging. _

**Ooh. This sounds exciting.**

_We will not let our leader down. Let's get moving._

**Hai.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Note:

That chapter was a little more fluffy than my other ones. Well, most people make Jiraiya have a little crush on Tsunade when they were kids. But I think maybe it was the other way around and that's why she's so mean to Jiraiya. Eh who knows. So anyway. It was much shorter than I thought, but next chapter is gonna be exciting and then the drama begins! Yayness. And here's the preview.

Tsunade has a lot of work to do and Jiraiya has a meeting to go to for Tsunade. So whose gonna take care of Naruto? Tsunade decides to hand him over to Shizune for the day. But when Shizune doesn't show up at Tsunade's office with Naruto at the time she was suppose to, Tsunade begins to worry. What happened to Shizune? Where's Naruto? And why has Shizune's house been trashed. Find out next time in Chapter four: A new problem arises

P.S. I know everyone knows who was speaking in the last part of the chapter, but for thoswe who don't. There's a surprise in the next chapter.

Sayonara!


	4. A New Problem Arises

Alright chapter four. And let me tell you a lot of exciting stuff happens in this chapter. Well anyway, I'm sorry you all had to wait for this so long, but I have my midterm exams next week and this whole week has been a mess for me. I promise, I will update faster for the next chapters. Please continue to read. I know it's annoying when authors write and then never continue chapters, believe me I read stories like that all the time. I won't be one of those author's with this fanfic. Ok now on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 4: A new problem arises

Tsunade rolled over in the bed. She clutched her "pillow and buried her face into it. Jiraiya had his arm around her shoulders and held her tightly to him. It was really comfortable for both of them. Unfortunately, their peace did not last for long. Naruto had woken up and jumped on their bed.

Tsunade groaned. " Naruto, stop jumping on the bed."

Jiraiya rubbed his eyes. " Yeah it's too early." He yawned and buried his face into Tsunade's hair.

Naruto made one last jump onto the two Sannin. He grabbed Jiraiya's hair and pulled it. " Wake up! I wanna play!"

Tsunade rolled onto her stomach and faced Jiraiya. They both sighed. " go start breakfast. I'll take him."

He stretched and put his arms behind his head. " Damn and I was really comfortable."

" Heh, so was I"

" See, I didn't grope you, but you are really cute when your asleep."

" Go cook, Baka." She hit him lightly. He chuckled and went to the kitchen to cook pancakes for the three of them.

Tsunade walked in a little bit later. She poured Naruto some orange juice and sat across from him. She looked at Jiraiya. " Didn't you get lonely living alone? It must have been really quiet before me and Naruto came along."

" Yeah, but I got used to it. And I'm usually not alone, if you know what I mean." He gave her a lecherous grin.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. " Pervert. And you wonder why I never agreed to go out with you."

He set a plate of pancakes in front of them. He cut up Naruto's food into little pieces and watched as he got syup all over his face.

After they finished eating, Tsunade wiped down Naruto's sticky face and fingers and then went to do the dishes. Jiraiya sighed. " Tsunade-hime, I didn't want you here so you could be my maid. You don't have to clean up."

" I know. I just don't want to seem useless here. I usually help Shizune around the house. Humor me, Jiraiya. Why did you want me here?"

" I wanted to spend more time with you. Your always buys with the village and stuff. It's so hard to get hold of you. I figured if you were here then I could talk to you more often."

She smiled." Sounds good to me. I feel the same. This does make it easier to talk to you, but unfortunately I have work now so you take Naruto for the day."

" I can't. I have to go to that stupid meeting for you. I'm pretty sure the council will not be happy with a little kid running around while we are having the meeting."

Tsunade frowned. With Naruto in the office while she's working, she would be so easily distracted. " I know. I'll give him to Shizune."

" Are you sure she can handle him. I mean there's two of us and we still have a a hard time dealing with him."

" She'll be fine. She has great motherly skills."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tsunade got dressed and packed a bag for Naruto. When Naruto and Jiraiya were done, the three of them left the house. Jiraiya walked in the opposite direction of Tsunade and Naruto.

Once they made it to the Hokage Tower, Tsunade spotted Shizune carrying a heavy bundle of papers through the door. The girl was obviously struggling. Tsunade picked up a bunch of the papers off of the top and and smiled. " Good Morning, Shizune."

She walked into her office and placed the papers down on her desk. Shizune followed and placed the papers onto the desk as well. " You seem unusually happy today. What happened last night with Jiraiya?"

" You make it sound like I actually did something with the pervert. Nah, I just got a really good sleep last night." She sat down in her chair and Naruto ran into her lap. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

" Your so good with him. Despite your personality, you would have made a good mother."

" I don't think so. To much work and there would be no time for drinking and having a good time."

Naruto continuously poked at the diamond on Tsunade's forehead. Shizune giggled. " He's so cute."

" I'm glad you feel that way because I need you to take care of him for me, so I can get these documents done."

" Why do I have to do it?"

" Think of it as...training for when you have your own children someday."

She blushed. " I'm not thinking of having children and I've never even had a boyfriend."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. " Well get started. What on earth are you waiting for. At your age I was already dating you uncle and your only young for so long. What about Genma I hear he's single. Haven't you had your eye on him for a while?"

" H-How did you know about that?"

" Eh, I know everything about this village and Anko told me. But if you really want him, you better make your move now because Genma's cute and a real gentleman. He won't be single for much longer."

Shizune was now completely red. She narrowed her eyes and looked at her crazy teacher. " I don't need advice from a woman who's not married at the age of fifty."

Tsunade immediately shut up and sighed. " Just take him, please."

Shizune realized it was pointless to argue and did as she was told. Tsunade shook her head and began to write her papers.

It was now evening and Tsunade had finally finished all of her papers. She looked at her clock and saw that it was nine thirty. _Strange. I haven't seen Shizune all day._

There was a tap at her window. She turned around and saw Jiraiya grinning at her. She smiled and let him in. " I have a door you know."

" Yes but it's more fun coming in this way. So where's the kid?"

" With Shizune, but I haven't seen her since this morning and she would usually come in here a hundred times to make sure I am still working."

Jiraiya placed his hands on her shoulders. " I'm sure she's fine. Come on let's go to your place to pick him up."

She nodded and led Jiraiya to her apartment. She unlocked the door and stepped in. " Shizune?"

Jiraiya looked around the apartment and frowned. " What happened here? It's a mess."

" Shizune wouldn't do this." Tsunade stepped into the kitchen and her eyes widened. " Shizune!"

She ran up to her apprentice who was now lying on the floor unconscious. She saw a number of deep wounds on her body and quickly proceeded to heal them. She notice something strange. She was shaking. Tsunade put her hand on her forehead and got nervous. " The Tsukuyomi?! Jiraiya, find Naruto!"

Jiraiya searched the apartment for the little blonde boy. He called out for him, but got no reply. He walked into on of the bedroom and opened up the tiny shoe closet. He found Naruto curled up into a ball. Jiraiya sighed in relief. " Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto looked at him. " You were playing hide and seek too? I thought it was only me and Shizune-chan."

Jiraiya picked up Naruto and carried him into the kitchen. He saw Tsunade lift Shizune onto her back. " She needs surgery. She was cut up pretty badly Is Naruto ok?"

" Yeah apparently him and Shizune were playing hide and seek when the Akatsuki attacked. They probably couldn't find him before we came."

" That's good, but the fact that they knew where to look for him means that they know the situation."

The two of them rushed to the hospital to get Shizune into the emergency room. Jiraiya and Naruto waited three hours for Tsunade to finish the surgery.

She walked into the waiting room and looked at Jiraiya. " She's unconscious. We can't tell if she'll live or not. She lost a lot of blood."

Jiraiya wrapped an arm around her. " It's ok. Don't stress yourself. She'll be alright."

Tsunade nodded. " Let's go home."

When they arrived at the house, Tsunade threw herself onto the couch while Jiraiya put Naruto to sleep. He came back and sat beside her. He looked at Tsunade's face and noticed a tear traveling down the side of her cheek. He gentle brushed it away. " Don't do this to yourself."

" Why does this keep happening to me! It's not fair! I can't lose her. I just can't go through this again." She sobbed softly.

Jiraiya got her a napkin to wipe her face and a glass of water to calm her down. " It's ok, Tsunade. She'll be fine. And I'll be with you until she gets better. But for right now we need to worry about the Akatsuki."

" We just keep Naruto in our sights at all time. It would be stupid for them to take us both on together."

Jiraiya wrapped his arm around her and tried to calm her down, but she tried to pull away from him. " Jiraiya let me go."

" What's wrong, Hime?"

" What's wrong? Shizune's in the hospital dying and your touching me and stop calling me that. It's getting old."

Jiraiya let her go and looked at her strangely. She's always liked it when he called her Tsunade-hime and now all of a sudden it's a problem. " What did I do to you?"

" Nothing I'm just pissed off right now. And I don't need you taking advantage of the fact that I've broken down like this."

Jiraiya stood up and walked to the door. Tsunade looked at him " Where are you going?"

" I'm leaving you alone. Obviously you can handle yourself so you don't need me to help you. Fine then. Find someone else to care for you when your alone."

Tsunade was about to say something when the door slammed. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair."

Tsunade stood up and walked into the bed room. She sat next to Naruto's bed and watched his body move with every breath. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

She knew Naruto did look like her and Jiraiya's kid. There was a reason for that. Although he may not be her son, they are still related. Tsunade had gone out drinking with Jiraiya when they were really young and Jiraiya had gotten her pregnant. She never told anyone but her sensei and they made arrangements for the child to be born without anyone in Konoha knowing. She went on a "mission" for almost nine months and had delivered a little boy. A boy that would soon be known as the greatest Hokage who ever lived, Fourth Hokage Minato. She had told Sarutobi to make sure the baby was put into Jiraiya's care somehow because she couldn't raise the child on her own. He did and placed their son as his student. He never knew and to this day he still doesn't know. It will be the one decision that she will regret for the rest of her life.

She looked at her grandson ans sighed. She really didn't know why she didn't like Jiraiya. He wasn't that bad and yet she just kept her distance from him. She didn't understand why because she used to have a crush on him when they were kids.

_It's because of all his damn teasing. He made me so conscious about the way I looked or acted. _She sat on the bed and felt tears run down her face. She need Jiraiya more than she thought. He's always been there for her and took care of her when the going got rough.

Jiraiya watched from the window as her crying got harder. He knew Tsunade well enough to know that it took a lot to get her like this. She was a strong woman and almost nothing brought her to tears. He frowned. _I'm pushing her too far. _He slid the window open and walked up behind her. " Hi- I mean, Tsunade, I'm sorry."

She looked at him and wiped her tears away. She wrapped her arms around him. " Me too."

" So we can be friends again?"

She nodded.

" Can I call you Hime again?"

She nodded again. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Tsunade smiled. " I'll try to be less bitchy."

" Nah. You wouldn't be the same if you weren't bitchy." Jiraiya let her go and walked to the bathroom to change.

Tsunade laid down in the bed and sighed. She looked over to the nightstand and picked up a picture of her team when they were kids. Jiraiya had his arms around her and she was blushing and pushing him away. Orochimaru was leaning on Tsunade's shoulder. Sarutobi looked annoyed with them.

She smiled and placed the picture down. They were such stupid children. She missed the days when the three of them would be able to joke around and have fun. Now Orochimaru was gone and evil and her and Jiraiya were always at each others throats.

Jiraiya laid on the bed with Tsunade. " Get some sleep."

" I'll try." She rolled over to face him and cuddled into his chest. " Good night."

Jiraiya wrapped his arm around her and watched her fall asleep. When he was sure she was sleeping, he brushed a few strands of hair from her face and kissed the diamond on her forehead. " Good night."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Note:

I know I wasn't fast at uploading this one, but I am a student and high school's a bitch. So I really am sorry. This is going to be a long fanfic and there's gonna be sometimes when I can't load as fast. Starting Monday I have regents and midterms so I will update as much as I can since I'll be in school for a less amount of time than usual. On top of that I only have school Tuesday and Wednesday this week. So I'll be able to give you chapter five maybe Friday. Anyway, the preview:

Tsunade decides that she wants to visit the graves of Nawaki and Dan tomorrow and Jiraiya gets stuck with Naruto. He takes him to the park where Sakura sees him a little kid.(Not much happens. I'm not into the Sakura and Naruto pairing thing.) They have a little more fun at the park. Tsunade realizes that somethings up with Jiraiya and she's dying to know what it is. Find out next time in Chapter five: Pointless day with Jiraiya. (I was originally gonna name it pointless chapter that I need to put in to make the story work, but it was too long. Hehe)

Sayonara!


	5. The Princess and the Toad

Ok. Here's chapter five. Now there's been a change in plans. I found a much cooler chapter idea. This was originally going to be chapter six but I really really hated the way chapter five was coming out. So now, here's a quick summary of what's going to happen here. Basically Tsunade wakes up in the middle of the night and begins thinking about a lot. Jiraiya joins her and they find out a lot of interesting stuff about their hidden relationship. The relationship that was so well hidden, they didn't even know it existed. Ok on with Chapter five.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter five: The Princess and the Toad

Tsunade woke up and yawned. She looked at the clock. _2:30am. Why am I up so early?_

She looked to her left. Jiraiya was sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Tsunade shook her head. _He's still trying to take care of me._

Tsunade struggled to break free of his grasp without waking him up. When she broke free, she sat in the kitchen. She began thinking about a lot. She was thinking about how to change Naruto back, how to deal with the Akatsuki, and what to do about her Toad Sage.

It was that she didn't like Jiraiya it was just that he was always too affectionate with her. He didn't understand that she didn't want to move away from Dan. She really loved him and she felt that Jiraiya was trying to change that. Tsunade felt that if she tried to move on, she was betraying Dan.

" Boo!" A voice from behind her shouted.

She shrieked and fell out of her chair. She hit her head on the way down. She looked at the person who scared her. It was Naruto, who was now laughing at her. " Hahaha...you fell."

Jiraiya flicked on the lights. " What are you two doing out of bed?"

Naruto pointed at Tsunade. " I heard mommy leave the room so I followed her and scared her."

" Well I can see that it worked. Heh, good job. Now go to bed so I can talk with her."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with sad eyes. " Is she in trouble?"

" No. I just need to talk with her."

" Are you getting a divorce?"

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow. " Do you even know what that word means?"

" Nope. I just know it's starts with a D"

Tsunade giggled and stood up. " Getting going Naruto."

Naruto ran to the bedroom door. He stopped and turned to them. " Good night!"

The two sannin said in unison. " Good night!"

Tsunade sat back down on her chair. Jiraiya sat next to her. He looked at her and noticed how upset she looked." Are you alright? Your usually able to sense people much quicker than that, especially if it's a child."

" I was just...deep in thought." She leaned her head onto the table and sighed.

Jiraiya slide his hand under her chin and made her face him. " About what?"

She blushed. She could not tell him that she was thinking about him He would never let her live it down. " Stuff..."

" Stuff like...what?"

She looked down. " I can't tell you."

He giggled. " Aw, Tsunade-hime. You can tell me anything."

" Don't take it the wrong way or anything, but I do have a personal life that you should stay out of."

" Come on Tsunade. It can't be that bad.

She sighed. " Fine. I was thinking about...you. Not in that way though. More of all the things you do to annoy me."

He laughed. " Hime, I know you can write a book on reasons why I annoy you. Tell me some of the ones you thought of today?"

" One, your always flirting with me and I'm sick of it. Two, I have a part of my life that doesn't involve you stalking me. Three, the list is too long so I'll stop here."

Jiraiya frowned. " I can't help it Hime. Your an interesting woman."

Tsunade glared at him. " You liar. If that were true, it wouldn't have mattered that I was flat-chested when I was younger. And then even after I had developed something, you still went after much prettier girls than me."

Jiraiya smiled. " Why are you so jealous? I thought you didn't like me."

Tsunade blushed. " I'm not jealous, just annoyed."

" Geez, everything annoys you. Anyway,that's not true. I did find you attractive it was just harder for me to show that because...your just more important to me than any other woman. And I didn't want to wind up hurting you."

Tsunade crossed her arms. " Jiraiya, that's not...You don't understand. I'm really not jealous. It's just...never mind."

" Tsunade-hime, I have no idea what your trying to say."

" Just stop flirting with me ok. It's not fun anymore. We're not young and it's a little weird now. Besides, I know you only like me for my body anyway. Is that the reason your always the first one around to comfort me?"

Jiraiya frowned. What she said wasn't completely wrong. He did like her body, but that was only one of the many things he liked about her. He was a little hurt that she thought that was the only reason he enjoyed being with her. Tsunade and Jiraiya had been together since they were eight years old. He didn't understand how she could think their friendship meant nothing to him. If anything he was the one who kept it together even when they were young. He was always the one to apologize to Tsunade after a fight out of fear that she would never forgive him for something even if the fight wasn't his fault. " Tsunade, that was a little harsh. I'll stop flirting with you, but I only really did it because I like to tease you. I don't know why your suddenly offended by everything. We've been acting like this since we were young. I've never really wanted you like that." He was lying to make her feel better. He had always wanted her. He used other woman just to get over her, unfortunately none of those woman ever came close to her.

She sighed and blushed slightly. She was always so mean to him. She constantly hit him, pushed him around, and always called him names that were very harsh even for her. Yet he always came back for her. To help when she needed it. She could never figure out why. " Jiraiya, you do know that when we were kids, I had a crush on you. I never said anything because I thought you hated me.

_Flashback:_

_A young Tsunade sat on a swing in the park. Most people would call her crazy for sitting in the park when there was a storm approaching, but she didn't care. She needed to be alone so no one would see her crying._

_She had been talking with Jiraiya and he spot a girl who was probably a few years older than her. He immediately pushed Tsunade out of the way to follow her. Tsunade had grabbed him back. " What are you doing?"_

" _Let go. She'll get away."_

" _Jiraiya, what is your problem? She's probably not gonna be interested in an idiot like you."_

" _Yeah well maybe if you developed a chest you would earn my attention more. Now seriously, let go."_

_Tsunade let him go and was about to run off but not before she hit him across the face. She ran off so fast, leaving a very confused Jiraiya on the ground watching her as she ran past a crowd of people._

_Tsunade was a tomboy. She liked being rough and she wasn't into girly things at all. She had been considered strange by Jiraiya, but Orochimaru and Sarutobi found nothing wrong with her. Of course the only person who's opinion she cared for was Jiraiya's and yet he always found a way to make her cry. Such as giving her cruel nickname like flat-chested bitch. He never had anything nice to say to her. Tsunade was always self-conscious of herself because of the things he told her. Your eating to much. When are you going to develop? Why don't you wear make-up like the other girls? Your always covered in mud, no wonder no guy will ever like you. Those are all the things he would say to her._

_Jiraiya gave Tsunade a light push on the swing. She turned her head and wiped away her tears. " What do you want? Come back to torment me more about how imperfect I am? What's wrong with me now? Is my hair too blonde for you?"_

" _I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing to you. Don't change. I do like you, but I don't think before I speak sometimes and I never realize it until it's too late. When I saw you run off like that today, I realized that I was hurting you. I even came up with a new nickname for you."_

_Tsunade tilted her head. " What is it?"_

" _Tsunade-hime."_

_She scrunched her face. " Ew. Why would you call me that?"_

" _Because princesses are always perfect, just like you."_

_She blushed and hopped off of the swing. She wrapped her arms around him. " Thank you. I forgive you. So am I too much like a boy or what?"_

" _Heh, it's ok. It's much easier to talk to you than most other girls who are just stuck up. Compared to them, your the Queen of nice."_

_She giggled and grabbed his arm. " Come on, Baka. It's about to rain. Oh and by the way that's your new nickname."_

" _No fair. I gave you a nice nickname."_

_End Flashback_

Jiraiya sighed. " I thought you hated me. Then why did you reject me when I asked you out?"

" Because I realized that I shouldn't have to stress myself to look good for someone who is only interested in one thing."

Jiraiya walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. " Your a very strange girl, but then again you've always been strange. I liked you when we were young too. You never had to try to impress me. After I apologized to you, I realized that I liked you much more than the girls with the curvy bodies. I just asked you out a little late because she had started to mature, but that wasn't why I asked you out. The sad thing is, that I still like you. But it's painfully obvious that you don't feel the same way anymore. You don't want to leave Dan do you?"

She narrowed her eyes. _He already knew. _She stood up from the table and slowly walked away from Jiraiya. " I'm so sorry."

" You don't have to be. I understand and it's alright. I should have realized that. It's all in the past now, so let's just head back to bed."

" I'm not tired. I need to be alone for a while. I'm a little stressed out right now. I didn't need this."

Jiraiya nodded and headed back to his bedroom. Tsunade sat on the couch with her knees up to her chest. She buried her face into her knees and sighed. She whispered to herself. " I need to forget about, Dan. He would have wanted me to move on and be happy."

She looked over at the end table and picked up the picture frame with Jiraiya and Orochimaru hanging on the monkey bars. _Jiraiya and Orochimaru were friends even before they met me. They were so close. _She set the frame back down.

" Don't you miss the good old days?"

Tsunade turned her head to see Jiraiya next to her. She smirked. " I thought I said I needed to be alone?"

" Yeah, but I wanted to check up on you and make sure you were alright."

_He's so caring and hes always checking up on me. He's taken care of me for so long and not once have I paid him back for it. I'm always pushing him away. _She moved closer to him and smiled " Hey, Baka. Um, I know it's very late for this, but are you still up for going out with me?"

Jiraiya's smile widened. " Of course. That's not even a question."

" Alright then. You can get a second chance at me."

Jiraiya wasted no time on this opportunity and leaned closer to her and pressed his lips on hers. She didn't pull away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid down on the couch. Jiraiya laid on top of her and continued to kiss her.

" How do you two breath? That's disgusting!" Tsunade broke their kiss and looked at the small boy who had "caught them in the act."

" I thought you were asleep."

" You two are talking to loud."

Jiraiya stood up. ' I think it's time we all went to bed. He held his hand out to Tsunade and pulled her off the couch. They all went to bed. Jiraiya pecked Tsunade on the lips. " I'm glad that your not mad anymore."

Tsunade giggled. " Let's keep it that way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Note:

Ok chapter five and now I would like to give a special thanks to all those who have reviewed my story:

Jiraiyatsunade4ever

Gabriel

Antimatterannihilation

Zelda

Domini-chan

lilly

Ghostfur

Hououza

JirTsu

Gaara

Kate

Sheri-chan

Kitsuni69

Florine

SxL

Selene98

Cesar Ulloa Velasquez

cam

juan

Spidi554

Rabid JiraTsu Fan

JiraiyasGirl

Jenny

Wow that's a lot of people that I had to thank. So yeah thank you! This fanfic is made especially for all of you. With that said let's go the prievew:

Tsunade and Jiraiya are finally in an intimate relationship after all of these years. But how long will their peace last when they discover that the Akatsuki is planning an invasion in Konoha? Can they protect Naruto or will they fail as parents for the young boy? Find out next time in chapter six: Mission: Flee Konoha.

Sayonara!


	6. Mission: Flee Konoha

Yay ok...so from here on the fanfic is gonna take a little longer for me to update because I usually write everything out before I type it up, but I haven't gotten past six yet, so I'll have to make it up along the way. Ok so here's the fanfic, please continue to review. Your reviews are really encouraging.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter six: Mission:Flee Konoha!

Tsunade slowly opened her eyes. She adjusted her eyes to the sunlight coming in from the window and then blushed. Jiraiya had slid his hand underneath her shirt in the middle of the night. She hit him forgetting about the conversation they had that night.

Jiraiya woke up from the hit and fell to the floor. " Ow! What the hell, Tsunade?!"

She put her hand to her mouth. " I'm sorry! I forgot!"

" Wow, you are going senile!"

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. " I take my apology back because of that. Hmph."

Jiraiya smiled at her. " Heh. I'm kidding."

Naruto woke up from the bang Jiraiya made when he fell. He jumped on his back. " Make food!"

Jiraiya smiled and grabbed Naruto and sat him in his lap. " Ok what do you want?"

" I waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnt...muffins!"

Jiraiya smiled and stood up. He handed him to Tsunade. " I'll get started on breakfast." He pecked her on the lips and left for the kitchen.

Tsunade changed Naruto into a red T-shirt with the leaf village symbol on it and jeans. She changed into her everyday outfit and walked to the kitchen with Naruto. She sat him down before a knock came to the door. She walked to the door saw Genma and Raidou there with Shizune. " Hello Tsunade-sama!" They said together.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around her assistant's neck and pulled her into a tight hug. " Your ok! They let you out! I was so worried about you."

Genma smiled. " She wanted to come see you, but the doctors said she shouldn't walk around by herself since she was seriously hurt, so we came down with her."

" Aww you two are so sweet. Why don't you stay for breakfast? Jiraiya's making muffins."

They all nodded as Tsunade led them into the house. Jiraiya set the table up and looked at Shizune. " Hey, Shizune. How are you feeling?"

" A hundred times better."

" That's good to hear. I'll glad your ok."

She smiled and sat down at the table. " Thanks."

They all ate. Tsunade fed Naruto so he wouldn't make a mess of everything. Jiraiya sat next to her and watched as she stuffed food into the child's mouth.

Raidou smiled. " Shizune told us about your medicine, so your stuck with Jiraiya."

Tsunade smiled. " That's not necessarily a bad thing. It's actually kind of fun and a lot of interesting stuff happened in this past few days."

They three jounin looked at each other. Shizune raised her eyebrow. " And by that you mean...?"

" Well..." She blushed slightly, not wanting to tell them about what happened last night with Jiraiya.

However, Naruto was willing to do it for her. " Like yesterday night when daddy was on top of mommy and I don't know why but they looked like they were trying to stop each other from breathing by put their mouths on-"

Tsunade put her hand on Naruto's mouth to shut him up. Jiraiya looked away from the three completely shocked jounin. Tsunade was completely red and looked down at the floor. " Damn, Naruto has a bigger mouth now than when he was older."

Genma stared wide-eyed at Tsunade. " You sleep with Jiraiya when a child was in the house?! Wow Tsunade-sama, I never knew you would do something like that."

Tsunade shot Genma the evilest glare he had ever seen. " Nothing happened last night."

Jiraiya grabbed the plates from the table. " Well nothing like that anyway. I did kiss her."

Shizune looked at Tsunade and smiled. " I knew it. Your whole " I hate Jiraiya" speech was a way ok keeping your huge crush on him a secret wasn't it?"

Just then another knock came to the door. Tsunade jumped up from the table and ran for the door. _I love whoever's at the door right now._ She opened the door and saw Kakashi. " Tsunade-sama, why is your face all red? Never mind, the village needs you right now."

" What for?"

" The Akatsuki is here."

Tsunade's eyes widened. " Where are they?"

" Their tearing up houses in search of Naruto. It won't be long before they make it here. The only one I can't find is Itachi and the leader.

" Kuso!" She turned to Jiraiya. " We have to evacuate the villagers. Jiraiya take Naruto to Neji. Make sure he guards him with his life. Genma and Raidou form a team of jounin and rescue as many people as you can. Kakashi form a team of anbu and take out as many members of the Akatsuki as you can. I'll find Itachi."

Shizune looked at Tsunade. " What do you want me to do?"

" I want you to leave the village and inform the Sand village what's going on. Take Izumo and Kotestu with you. I can't risk you in battle. You just got out of the hospital."

Shizune frowned. She knew Tsunade was looking out for her help but she really wanted to stop the Akatsuki. She sighed. " Hai, Tsunade-sama."

They all took their leave. Tsunade ran through the village in search of Itachi. She was stopped by Kisame. He grinned at her. " Ah. Tsunade-sama. Just the person I was looking for. Where are you off to in such a rush?"

" Get out of my village!" She threw a punch at him and winced. He had pulled his chakra eating sword in front of himself to protect him from her punch. Tsunade pulled her hand back and cupped it with her other hand. " Damn...you.. I know what your after and I won't let you have him."

" Oo you stupid girl. Why would you want to keep a monster in your village? Think about it. By letting us obtain the kyuubi, you would be protecting the entire village from him."

Tsunade looked at her bleeding hand. She narrowed her eyes. " No. Even if he is a monster. He's still a Konoha shinobi and I will risk my life to protect him."

He smirked. " Is one life really worth it? If you give him to us, you'll be saving thousands of lives. Once the kyuubi breaks free from the boy's body, he'll die and your village will be completely destroyed. Then what will you have left but the guilt of keeping the boy alive in the village."

Tsunade frowned. He was right and she knew it. By handing Naruto to them , she would save Konoha, but what would everyone think of her, especially Jiraiya. He would never forgive her. She looked up and her eyes widened. Kisame was replaced by Itachi. " Tsukuyomi!"

Before she could close her eyes, she was hit with Itachi's special attack.

_In Tsukuyomi:_

_Tsunade looked at her surroundings. She was in a battlefield that she remembered all to well. It was the place where the war took place. She looked around and saw only six bodies lying their lifeless. Her eyes widened as she recognized who they were. Dan, Nawaki, Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune, and Sakura. _

_She ran to them calling out their names but received no response. She knelt down beside them and tried to hold back any tears she felt, trying to remember that this wasn't real. " Please. Stop."_

_She began crying over them as she watched them die over and over again._

Tsunade collapsed to the ground. Itachi walked up to her violently shaking body and frowned. " This village is even more pathetic than our last visit here. Look at their Hokage, she's barely strong enough to call herself a shinobi. How sad. Finish her off, Kisame. I'm going to search for the Kyuubi."

Itachi walked away from them and Kisame moved closer to her. " It would be my pleasure. I'm honored to be taking the life of one of the Legendary Sannin and the Fifth Hokage."

He lifted his sword over her body and swung only to be stopped by a human sized orange toad.

Jiraiya had showed up in time to save Tsunade. He glared at Kisame. " I let you get away the last time we met, but I won't let you get away with hurting Tsunade."

Kisame frowned. " You always ruin our plans. Let's make a deal. Give us the Kyuubi and I'll spare her pathetic life."

Jiraiya looked at her. She was shaking violently and her body was heating up. He looked back over to Kisame. " I'm not giving him to you and I won't let you hurt her."

Jiraiya was about to attack when he heard Tsunade whimpering. He looked back over to her and realized that he should tend to her before anything else. He ran to Tsunade and lifted her into his arms. " Your lucky that she comes before killing you. Besides your not going to find Naruto. I guarantee it."

" Hmph. We'll see about that." He left the two Sannin to search for Naruto.

Jiraiya carried Tsunade through the forest and stopped when he reached the place where they were hiding all of the villagers. Iruka was the guard. He walked up to Jiraiya and looked at Tsunade. " What happened to her?"

" Itachi did this to her. Is there a medical ninja anywhere?"

Iruka shook his head. " No, their all on the battlefield rescuing the villagers. Besides I don't think any of them know how to cure this except for Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama."

" Sakura might know, but I'm assuming she's on the battlefield as well." He put Tsunade up against a tree. Iruka walked to the lake and soaked a wash cloth in water. He walked back over to his Hokage and wiped down her face to cool down her body.

A few hours later, Kakashi arrived with the last of the villagers. " Mission accomplished. The Akatsuki fled without finding Naruto. There were no deaths, but many injuries."

Sakura walked up to Kakashi. " Some of these injuries need a certain type of medicine. Since our village is completely destroyed, we don't have any medical supplies."

Jiraiya frowned. He had to take Tsunade's role until she was taken care of. " Sakura, can you cure Tsunade? She was hit by the Tsukuyomi."

" I was never taught that, but I'll do everything I can." She knelt next to Tsunade and began to try and heal her.

Jiraiya looked to the rest of the ninja. " We are going to form small groups of villagers together and evacuate to one of our allies. There will be three ninja with each small group. Iruka and Kakashi will be in charge of organizing the three ninja teams. Anko and Ibiki are in charge of putting the villagers into small groups."

They nodded and did as Jiraiya told them. He looked over to Sakura, who was quickly losing chakra for trying many different things in order to cure her teacher. She eventually got it and Tsunade opened her eyes. Sakura smiled at her. " How are you feeling?"

Tsunade hugged her. " I'm better. Your getting good at this medical stuff. Soon your going to be better than me."

Sakura smiled as Tsunade let her go. " I'm going to go make sure everyone else is ok." She stood up and ran to her friends.

Jiraiya sat next to Tsunade. " Everyone is ok. I sent Neji to the Sand village with the others. We're going to be heading there tomorrow. Your going with Anko and Kurenai and I'm going with Kakashi and Asuma. The other team heading to the Sand is Gai, Rock Lee, and Sakura. We're all taking a small group of villagers with us."

Tsunade laid down in Jiraiya's lap. " I see. That sounds good." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Jiraiya ran his hand through her hair and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

Kakashi looked at the two Sannin and smiled. He looked over to Anko. " Hey, you lose. They definitely have something going on between them."

Anko frowned. " Hmph. Fine. I still don't get why they waited until now to decide to hook up."

" Either way you lose. Now pay up." Kakashi held his hand out to Anko. She growled and handed him 200ryo ( 20 dollars in America). Kakashi smiled and pocketed in the money. " Anko, even though when you make that face it means your pissed off, you still look cute."

" Shut up, Hatake. No one asked you your opinion on me." She crossed her arms and looked at the Hokage. _So Tsunade-sama, you do have a gentle heart. Heh, could have fooled me. _She leaned up against a tree and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, they all prepared to leave for their assigned villages. The three groups headed for the Sand village were taking different paths to lure off the Akatsuki. Jiraiya and Tsunade met with each other before they had to leave.

Jiraiya placed his hand on her shoulder. " Be careful, Hime."

" You too." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head.

" Come on. Let's head back before they begin to worry about us." He cupped her chin and pulled her into a kiss. He broke away after a few seconds and grabbed her hand.

Tsunade smiled and followed him back to the campsite.

They all headed off. Anko and Kurenai stood on both sides of their Hokage. Kurenai looked at Tsunade. " Tsunade-sama, what's going on between you and Jiraiya? First their were rumors about you having a kid and now no one knows whats going on."

" That first rumor, wasn't true, but we are together."

Anko and Kurenai looked at each other and said in unison. " Took ya long enough!"

Tsunade giggled. " Shut up. Come on we only have twenty minutes left before the sun sets."

She looked at the villagers who were exhausted from the long walk. They weren't used to this. She saw a small boy collapse out of exhaustion. His parents were probably with the medics with injuries. She was about to go and help him when she saw a lady,who the boy probably didn't even know, pick him up. She smiled. _This village has changed a lot more than I have ever imagined._ _These are probably all of the people who kept their distance from Naruto when he was young and now they all owe their lives to that boy._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune and the rest of the ninjas finally made it to the Sand village. They walked up to the village guards. " What is it?"

Shizune spoke. " We're from Konoha and our village needs the help of the Kazekage." The guards nodded and let them through.

They ran to the mansion and saw Gaara working in his office. Shizune walked up to hi, " Gaara-sama. I have a request from Tsunade-sama for you to assist our village."

Gaara looked at her. " What happened?"

" The Akatsuki was after Naruto and completely destroyed our village. We had to evacuate everyone. Tsunade-sama would like you to help in defeating them."

Gaara nodded. " I owe it to Konoha. I'll help. For now I'll have rooms prepared for you. Are their others coming here from your village?"

Shizune frowned. " I'm not sure. Most likely, but I don't know the entire plan. They can't fit all of our villagers into your village."

Gaara spotted the little blonde boy pulling and playing with Neji's hair. " Is that Naruto?"

Shizune smiled. " Uh yeah. Tsunade-sama accidentally set up the wrong medicine and he drank it."

Gaara nodded. He called Temari into the room and told her to set up rooms for them. She looked at Naruto and smiled. " Aw he's so much cuter now."

Neji was relieved and Naruto hugged Temari. ' You have yellow hair like mommy! I miss her."

Temari frowned. " Who's his mother?"

Shizune laughed. " Tsunade-sama."

Temari laughed and led them to their rooms. Neji fixed his hair and growled. " This is why I hate little children."

Shizune giggled. " Sorry, Neji, but that's reality."

He glared at her the rest of the way to their rooms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One more day. And then I can see the others again. _Tsunade sat near the fire and kept watch over all of the villagers. She watched as they slept peacefully under the watchful eye of their Hokage. They put a lot of faith in her and Tsunade didn't like it. She feared putting them into a life threating situation and then having them hate her for not being able to save them. Much like what happened two days ago. She wasn't even able to put up a fight with Kisame and Itachi. She had to be rescued and that bothered her to no end. Tsunade was independent. She fought herself and she hated losing more than anything. The only thing she hated more was having to rely on others for her protection.

There was no use in getting upset over it now. What was done is done and now she had the future to worry about. She promised to protect Naruto and make sure Shizune and Sakura became better medical ninjas than herself. That's all that mattered now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wonder what happened here? **

_**Maybe Konoha isn't good enough to handle themselves. Oh well can't say it's much of a loss.**_

_Shut up! Do you want to make him angry? I'm not taking care of you again if he hurts you._

**It doesn't matter. Let's get going. I only came here to see if they were here. It's obvious that their not. We head to the Sand village next.**

Yes, master.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Yay! Ok Here you go. I promised today and you got it today. So I would have had it yesterday but my computer deleted two of the pages that I had typed and so I had to type them over. Hehe technology, can't live with it, can't live without it. And now the preview.

They all make it to the Sand village safe and soundly. Tsunade and Jiraiya meet up with Naruto again. All seems well, but the Akatsuki still hasn't given up on Naruto and Konoha be so lucky next time. Will Tsunade still be able to protect her village and Naruto? And can Jiraiya help Tsunade once again when she has to prepare for the worst? Find out next time in chapter seven: Tsunade's broken promise.

Sayonara!


	7. In the sand

ok. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I was having a huge problem figuring out what to write.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Tsunade's Broken Promise

The three Shinobi groups finally arrived at the Sand village. Tsunade and Jiraiya helped settle in their villagers and immediately went to the leader of the village, Gaara. Tsuande leaned against the wall and stood beside Jiraiya. " Thank you for this, Gaara-sama."

Gaara nodded. " It's nothing. Konoha has aided me before and so it's my turn to pay you back. It's obvious that the Akatsuki is becoming a problem for villages everywhere. We are just the only two villages to care about what happens to the jinchuriki in our village. Other nations are happy to get rid of the demons, but they have no idea what the Akatsuki has planned with them."

Tsunade frowned. " We don't have an idea of what they plan to do either."

Jiraiya shook his head. " Actually we do. The demons are so strong that nobody can control them. Not even the jinchuriki can control them well. I bet you had a problem controlling Shukaku, didn't you Gaara?"

Gaara nodded.

Jiraiya continued. " Naruto has very little control over the Kyuubi and since the boy is younger now, he has an even weaker control on the demon now."

Tsunade crossed her arms. " What's your point?"

" The Akatsuki has found a way to control the demons without ever letting them free. They plan to use the demons power for something terrible, but I don't know that much yet."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. " How are you sure of this?"

" As we speak, I sent some of my toads to keep a close watch on them. I get information on a daily basis on what they plan."

Tsunade smirked. " So we have an advantage over them already. Now all that's left is to come up with a plan to destroy them before they complete their goal."

Gaara nodded. " Right now, you guys should rest up. Your villagers should be safe here. The ninjas traveling with you are staying in the mansion, as well as you two. It's two people in a room and who ever wants to keep Naruto in their room can. I would advise him staying with one of you two."

Jiraiya smiled. " He can stay with both of us. Me and Tsunade will share a room."

Gaara looked at Tsunade to make sure it was ok with her. She nodded. Gaara sighed. " Alright. Naruto's with Temari now. She's been taking care of him since your apprentice made it to the village."

Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded and left of their room. Tsunade sat on the bed and sighed. " It's so good to get out of that forest."

Jiraiya took off his jacket and sat next to her. " I know. I thought we were never going to make it here."

Tsunade giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. Jiraiya grabbed one of her pigtails and twirled it around his finger. He kissed on the top of her head before a knock came on the door.

Tsunade lifted her head and let the person in. It was Temari and Sakura along with Naruto. " Hey sorry to bother you, but we came to bring you, Naruto."

Naruto held his arms out to Tsunade and she lifted him up. He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. " Mommy! I missed you! Where were you?"

" I was on my way here."

Naruto frowned. " You took so long. I have to tell you what I did while you were here."

Tsuande watched the two girls leave and then walked over to the bed and sat back down. She placed Naruto in her lap. " Ok, tell me what you did?"

Naruto gave her a huge grin. " First I played hide and seek, but I wasn't very good at it, so Gaara-sama helped me find everyone when it was my turn and he helped me hide. Then I played with Kankuro-san's puppets. Some of them were a little scary but he showed me how he moved them and it was really cool! Then Temari-san let me ride with her on her gigantic fan. Then I played tag with Sakura-san and Neji-kun and I got them both. Then Lee-kun taught me tai-something with kicking and punching and stuff. It was fun."

Tsunade giggled and played her hand on his back. She controlled her chakra there. " Sounds like you had a busy day."

Jiraiya smiled at her. " What were you doing?"

" Checking to see how much longer this will last. I think this is the last day. Tomorrow he'll be our full-grown Naruto again."

" I guess it's better though. That way he can put up somewhat of a fight against the Akatsuki."

Tsunade nodded. " That's true."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain frowned. " Is everyone ready to take off to their assigned areas?"

The members nodded. They all headed to their assigned villages to search for the Kyuubi kid. Itachi was assigned to the Sand by request. He had a strong feeling that the boy was there.

Itachi walked through the dessert and transformed himself into a middle aged jounin from Konoha. He figured since there were already Konoha ninjas there, he would have been late or a messenger from the other groups.

He easily got past the guards and looked for any signs that Naruto was in the village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade laid on the bed with Naruto on her stomach. Jiraiya sat at the corner and shook his head. " Naruto why do you like Tsunade so much?"

" I don't know. She's fun and she takes care of me and buys me things and she has a diamond on her forehead and it's fun to poke." He climbed up to her face and poked her forehead.

Tsunade put her hand on Naruto's head and looked out the window. The sun had set and it looked about eight. She sat up and gave Naruto to Jiraiya. " I'm going to take a bath. Fortunately they don't have hot springs here, so I don't have to worry about you sneaking off on me."

Jiraiya smirked. " You silly girl, I wouldn't do that for two reasons. One you'd kill me and I'd never be able to get you to forgive me and two, I don't want to hurt you like that. You've definitely been through enough."

Tsunade smiled. " Good, now I really don't have to worry." She stood and walked into the bathroom.

Naruto traced the red lines on Jiraiya's face and smiled. " Why do you have those on your face?"

" Cause I do."

Naruto sat on the bed and crossed his legs. Jiraiya looked at him as he tried to do a back roll and sighed. " Careful, kid, if you hurt yourself Tsunade will kill me."

A knock came on the door. Jiraiya call out. " Come in"

Sakura walked in. " Um, sorry to bother you, but is Tsunade-sama here?"

" Yeah, but she's taking a bath. It's probably going to be a while. Do you need me to tell her anything?"

" Well, not really. I just wanting to ask her something, but it's not important. Well it's important, but I'll ask her later."

" Are you sure? What's it about?"

Sakura walked into the room. " It's just, I've been thinking a lot more about Sasuke. I know he left Orochimaru, so I just don't understand why he's not coming back. She told me not to think about it much because it only causes more pain but I just can't help, but wonder if he really left to become like Orochimaru."

Jiraiya sighed. " Well I don't think Sasuke is anything like Orochimaru to be honest with you. Sasuke doesn't have the heart to kill without reason. He definitely has the heart to kill when it's necessary, which is what any good Shinobi needs to have. I wouldn't worry about him. We'll probably run into him on our way to defeat the Akatsuki. Then he'll come to his senses and return back to Konoha."

Sakura smiled. " Thank you. I hope your right."

Naruto walked up to Sakura. " I wanna play with you and the others again."

Sakura picked him up and nodded. " You don't mind if I take him for a while, do you?"

Jiraiya shook his head. " No. Tsunade and I had our fun with him. You can take him if you want."

Sakura walked out the door carrying Naruto. She shut the door behind her, leaving Jiraiya waiting for Tsunade to come out of her bath.

He eventually got tired of waiting for her and walked up to the bathroom door. He turned the knob and frowned. The door was locked. _Figures. She does this to torture me. _

He pulled a senbon from his pocket and picked at the lock. He gets it to click and slowly opens the door. Jiraiya stepped into the bathroom.

Tsunade's back was facing the door. She had her eyes closed making it easier for him to sneak up on her. The water was up to her chest and her head was resting on the wall. Jiraiya placed his hands on her shoulders and caused her to jump up and throw a punch at him. He grabbed her hand. " Woah, Hime. Calm down. It's just me."

Tsunade put her hand to her chest. " You idiot! You scared me to death."

Jiraiya chuckled. " I couldn't help it. I love when you let your guard down."

" I hate you. How did you get in here anyway? I know I locked the door."

He showed her the senbon he used to open the door and smiled. " I love being a ninja too."

Tsunade frowned and blushed. " Where's Naruto?"

" With Sakura. Don't worry, Tsunade-hime, we're alone."

She blushed more and smiled. " And just what do you have planed?"

He kissed her cheek and leaned his head on her shoulder. " I got tired of waiting for you."

" That doesn't answer my question."

" You know how I am. Use your head."

Tsunade turned her head. He kissed her as she turned. She had her arms around his neck as he dipped his arms into the water to wrap them around her waist. He traced her bare body form with the tip of his index finger and felt her shiver. He broke the kiss. " Do you plan to ever get out of the water?"

" Not right no, why?"

He smirked and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and clutched onto his shirt. He pulled a way. " Cause I figured you would get cold."

She giggled and as he ran his fingers up her body again. " I won't get cold if you keep running your hands over me like that."

He kissed her and placed his hands on her back. He ran his hand down her spine and stopped on her lower back. She pulled away and smiled. " I'm pruning. Let me get out."

Jiraiya unwrapped his arms from her. He handed her a towel and watched her step out of the bath tub. She wrapped the towel around her and sat on the edge of the tub. Jiraiya sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She kissed him as he pulled her into his lap. Tsunade wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away. " I never saw this coming."

Jiraiya shook his head. " Me either. Your shaking. Get dressed."

" Hmph, well who's fault is it that I'm not dressed yet?"

" Hey, I wanted to spend time with you and you were taking forever in the bath. That's your own fault."

The two of them walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, where they saw Kakashi sitting in the window. He smiled. " Did you two have fun?"

Tsunade blushed. " What do you want Kakashi?"

" To inform you that we have an unexpected visitor from the Akatsuki in the Sand village."

" Which one?"

" Itachi. He's in disguise as a ninja from Konoha. We need to be careful. We can't endanger the Sand village at the cost of Naruto's life."

Tsunade nodded. " Already. We'll be careful."

Kakashi left. Tsunade laid down on the bed. Jiraiya laid next to her and ran his hand through her damp hair. She closed her eyes. " We have to hurry up and get rid of the damn Akatsuki. I'm getting sick of them."

" Me too. It's not like we can just run in and take them out. Their powerful. It takes at least two or three people to kill one of them."

Tsunade sighed. " I hate them. I wish they would leave us alone. I wish the stupid Kyuubi was never in our village."

Jiraiya pulled Tsunade to him. " Forget about it, Hime. Things happen. We'll keep Naruto safe don't worry." He kissed her just before she fell asleep. He got up to get ready for bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi looked through the windows of the Kazekage mansion. He stopped when he found Shizune and Sakura's room. They were playing with the person he was looking for. _I found you, Uzumaki Naruto. _

He was just about to get him when Pain appeared. " Forget the Kyuubi for now. We still need to get the eighth jinchuriki before this brat. Kisame found it. Let's go."

Itachi frowned but obeyed his leader's command.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A little further. We're almost there.**

_Who exactly are we looking for anyway?_

_**Shut up you little witch. He didn't tell us for a reason**_

_I wasn't talking to you, bastard!_

**If you two don't stop, I'm going to kill you. You'll find out when we find him For now shut up and keep moving. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Author's Note:

Ok I'm done Yay! Ok I would like to make a special thanks to JiraiyaTsunade4ever for helping me come up with some of the ideas for this chapter sorry to keep you waiting so long. Ok now the preview:

The medicine has finally wore off and Naruto is told what happened to the village. He vows to kill every member of the Akatsuki because of it. The Akatsuki put Naruto on hold to go after another jinchuriki, but how long is it going to be before they come back for Naruto? Can Tsunade and Gaara come up with a plan to defeat them before they return? And who is this mysterious person entering the Sand village? Find out next time in Chapter 8: Old rivial, New alliances.

Sayonara.


	8. Old Rivals, New Alliances

Yay! I'm up to chapter 8. Ok here ya go. The next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Old Rivals, New Alliances

Tsunade rolled over in her bed. She looked to her side and noticed Jiraiya wasn't there. She sat up and looked around the room, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Just then Jiraiya and Naruto came walking through the door. She smiled at Naruto. " Hey, kid. I can see your back to your normal self again. What happened to you?"

" Your precious little Sakura and Shizune beat the crap out of me for being in their bed even though I had no idea what I was doing there or how I got in the Sand village. Ero-Sennin had to explain everything and the way I see it, this is all your fault, you old hag!"

Jiraiya winced as Tsunade shot up and hit Naruto in the face with a pretty strong punch. He looked at Naruto and sighed. " That was the stupidest thing you have ever said and you've said some pretty stupid things. Now you've been beat up by three medical ninjas. Good job."

Naruto grabbed the side of his face. " Damn, the three of you all have temper problems."

Tsunade crossed her arms. " Shut up. I missed you when you were a sweet little kid and you actually liked me. Now your annoying brat again."

" Get used to it." Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. Tsunade put her hands on her hips and did the same thing right back at him. Jiraiya just stood there watching his girlfriend act like a little kid.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her backward. " Tsunade-Hime, your not five years old. Stop acting like one. Naruto, if you want people to stop treating you like a kid, I suggest you stop acting like one."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. " When the hell did you become so responsible?"

He sighed and slid his hand under her knees and lifted her up to toss her onto the bed. " Since you obviously aren't responsible enough to take care of yourself."

Naruto knew something was different about the two of them, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged and sat down next to Tsunade. All of a sudden a knock came to the door. Jiraiya opened the door to reveal Gaara. " Tsunade-sama, you need to come to my office immediately. I suggest you bring Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi along with you."

" It's it bad? What's going on?"

" It's...surprising."

Tsunade quickly changed out of her pajamas and ran to Gaara's office with Naruto. On the way they stopped into Sakura and Kakashi's rooms in order to get them. Once they arrived at the office, the five of them were surprised to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha standing before them. He smirked at Naruto. " Long time, no see, eh, Dobe?"

Naruto's eyes were wide. " S-Sasuke, what are you...?"

" I've decided to go back to Konoha, but when I got there the village was completely destroyed. I saw no bodies so I assumed you all evacuated. I knew you would be in the Sand since you had such a good relationship with them."

Naruto was in shock of this too. He didn't know why they were in the Sand. Jiraiya had kept that out of his explanation of why he was in the Sand and in bed with Sakura and Shizune. He turned to the two Sannin " Why didn't you two tell me the village was attacked?! By who?!"

Tsunade frowned and quietly answered. " The Akatsuki."

Naruto clenched his fist. " That's it. I've had it with them. They think they can do whatever they want and get away with it, well I won't let them get away with this. I swear I'll destroy every single one of them if it's the last thing I do!"

Sakura looked at Naruto and frowned. " Naruto, calm down." She looked back to Sasuke. " So your going to work with us?"

Sasuke nodded. " On one condition. I get Itachi. I want to kill him, then I'll get the others if their still left."

Tsunade nodded. " It's a deal, do you mind tell me who those guys are?" She pointed to Sasuke's team.

Sasuke looked at them. " Yeah this is Karin. She's the brains of the group. Suigetsu, he wants to collect all of the swords of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. And Juugo, a former member of Orochimaru's team. He only obeys me."

Tsunade nodded. " Then it's settled. You work under my terms and you can kill Itachi, understood?"

Sasuke agreed. " I hope your a pretty decent leader. I haven't seen much of your skills, so I hope your not a complete waste."

Naruto tried to suppress his laughing, but couldn't help it. Tsunade hit both Naruto and Sasuke in the head. " You, stop laughing and you, what the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

Sasuke held his head tight regretting that he had said that. " Ow, damn that hurt. Nothing I didn't mean anything by it."

Tsunade smiled. " Good that's what I thought. Now go hang out with your former teammates and catch up. Oh and if I were you, I would avoid pissing off Sakura. Her punch can be as nasty as mine."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Sakura. She smiled and waved at him. He smirked. " Wow, this used to be such a pathetic village. Now everyone is stronger."

Naruto smiled and put his am around Sasuke's neck. " Damn straight. Come on we have a lot to talk about. Right, Sakura-chan."

She smiled. " Hai!"

The three of them ran out of the room dragging Kakashi and Sasuke's new team with them, leaving just Tsunade and Gaara in the room. She shook her head and sighed. " Their so cute. Anyway, what's our plan for the Akatsuki?"

Gaara sighed. " I don't know. I was thinking we separate them from each other. We can have a group of four or five people to attack them at a time. That way we can corner them and they can't escape. Also by separating them, they won't be able to help each other out."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. " Sounds good. The strongest should take out the leader. That would be me and Jiraiya. I want you, your siblings, Kurenai, and Anko to take out Zetsu. Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba will attack Tobi. Gai, Tenten, Lee, Neji, and Asuma to get Kisame. Sasuke, his team, and Sakura will get Itachi. And finally Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shizune, and Genma will get Konan."

Gaara nodded. " It's fine. We begin our attack in two days. For now you and your Shinobi can relax in the village for a little while longer."

Tsunade nodded. " Thanks. I'll be in my room if you need me."

She walked out of the office and into her room to find Naruto laying on the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed his head in her lap. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing. I just thought I'd leave Sakura and Sasuke alone for a while. Sakura is a lot happier now, but Sasuke is just a little more surprised that Sakura can actually fight now."

" Heh, Sakura's still got a thing for him even though she's really good at hiding it."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Jiraiya walked into the room. Naruto sat up and smiled at him. " No research for you here huh, Ero-Sennin?"

He walked up behind Tsunade and wrapped his arms around her waist. " Nope. I've got all the research I'll ever need right here." He lightly kissed her on the lips.

Naruto was sent into shock. " When did you-Why are-? What the hell is going on?! Is this a trick?"

Tsunade laughed and laid her head back onto Jiraiya's chest. " Why would this be a trick? I wouldn't let Jiraiya kiss me if this was just a trick."

" But, baa-chan you said that you would never go out with Ero-Sennin even if your life was in danger."

Tsunade blushed. Naruto was usually in the room after she had had a bad argument with Jiraiya and she always said really mean things like that. She smiled. " Well, I lied."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. " You old people are so weird. Why would you want a good forty years before deciding to go out with each other. I just don't get it."

Jiraiya smiled and kissed Tsunade on the cheek. " You don't have to get it. It's between me and Tsunade-Hime."

It was now late and Jiraiya had decided to train with Naruto a bit in the room. Tsunade sat and watched Naruto get thrown to the ground once again. She knew Naruto wasn't gonna be able to land a hit on Jiraiya. It would take a miracle. The two finally stopped and Tsunade quickly healed Naruto before he passed out. " Jiraiya, I think you went to hard on him."

" No I wasn't. He's getting stronger that means I can fight him at full force."

Naruto smiled at her. " Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Tsunade stood up and helped Naruto off the ground. Jiraiya ruffled with Naruto's hair and smiled. " Your getting to be just like Minato, kid. Not as strong, but close."

Tsunade's smile quickly turned into a frown. She had just remembered that Naruto didn't know who his father was and Jiraiya had no idea that his greatest student was actually his son. She sighed debating whether to tell them both the truth or not.

Jiraiya cupped Tsunade's chin in one hand and pulled her face to look at his. " What's wrong?"

" Nothing. Um yeah, nothing."

Jiraiya frowned, but shrugged his shoulders. Naruto ran up to Jiraiya. " Hey, we have the day off tomorrow right? Think you can train me?"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and then to Naruto." I have other plans for tomorrow."

Naruto frowned. " And what would that be?"

" Spending the day alone with Tsunade-Hime."

Naruto rolled his eyes. " She better not interfere with my training. Fine, but only because I want to talk with Sasuke and Sakura tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain and the other Akatsuki members had almost finished with the eighth demon. He smirked. " It's almost completed. Just one last demon and this one will be the toughest."

Kisame grinned. " Who knew those annoying ninjas from Konoha were so strong."

Pain frowned. " Yes, but they have a weak leader. She has left her weakness wide open for us. We kill Jiraiya-sensei and she'll be in such shock, she won't be able to fight back."

Itachi frowned. " You doubt her abilities. She's lost her brother and lover in a war once before and she was able to fight just as well as she would have with them. She's tough and shouldn't be underestimated. When I had her in the Tsukuyomi, she fought it even though she watched them all die in front of her."

Zetsu smiled. " We just have to be careful, that's all."

Pain nodded. " We attack in two days. Taking out this demon was tiresome. We'll rest tomorrow."

With that they all retreated back to their base.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

I had originally planned to type this up tomorrow but chapter nine was exciting so I had to begin writing it right away. I have nothing much to say so I'll just give you the preview.

Tsunade and Jiraiya take advantage of their day off. Jiraiya decides to take her out around the Sand village. They have a good tie together despite the fact that they believe that Konoha would have been a little more romantic. What happens when they decide to take it a step further? Find out next time in chapter nine: A date before the war.

Sayonara!


	9. A Date Before a War

Ok and here we go with Chapter nine. This chapter is off plot because the next few chapters are gonna be like action and fighting so I decided to put this in so it wouldn't get too depressing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: A Date Before a War

Tsunade slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light shining from the window. She rolled onto her left side and looked at Jiraiya, who was still asleep. She placed her index finger on the red line on his face and traced it up and down a few times before moving closer to him and planting a soft kiss on top of his forehead. He rolled over onto his stomach and she giggled.

She looked over to Naruto, who was sleeping on the couch. He had drool dripping from his mouth. She shook her head and looked back over to Jiraiya who was now awake. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She smiled as his kissed her. She rested her head on his shoulder . " Good morning."

He pulled her up to his face and kissed her again. She kissed him back and soon the kiss got deeper. Jiraiya had began to undress her, but she stopped him. " Baka, Naruto is still in the room. What if he wakes up?"

" He won't. That kid can sleep through an earthquake."

" Well I'm not going to risk it." She took his hands off of her shirt and sat up.

Jiraiya frowned. " Damn it. Why do we have to share a room with him?"

" Hush, stop complaining. We'll have plenty of time later on. Remember, he's hanging out with Sasuke and Sakura today."

This made him a little happier. She shook her head and kissed him quickly. She got out of bed.

_THUD!_

Tsunade jumped at the loud noise. She turned around to see Naruto on the floor. He had rolled of the couch in his sleep. She giggled as he held his head. " Ow, ow, ow,ow! Stop laughing, Baa-chan! That really hurt."

She walked up to him and placed her hand on his head and checked for any lumps. She sighed. " Stop being a baby. Your fine."

He crossed his arms and frowned. " I see how it is. Your nice to Ero-Sennin now, so your gonna be mean to me."

She kissed the boy on the head and kept her hand there. " There better?"

He rolled his eyes. " Yes. I'm gonna go see what Sasuke and Sakura are doing."

He quickly changed and ran out the door. Tsunade sighed. " That boy has no appreciation for anything I do for him."

Jiraiya got up and stretched. " He does. He just doesn't show it. You spoil him too much. You act like if you were his mother."

Tsunade smiled. " I'm just used to treating him like that since we were taking care of him.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. " No you've always been like that with him. Anyway, let's get going."

The two of them got dressed and walked out of the Kazekage mansion. Tsunade was very unfamiliar with the village. She had only been there for meetings with Gaara. She had never really spent to much time in the village because she couldn't stand the heat. Jiraiya, on the other hand, knew the Sand village very well. He had spent most of his life traveling and looking for the best " research" spots. The Sand village didn't have much of what he was looking for, but he did know the village pretty well.

They walked into a restaurant that Temari had recommended to them. They sat down and ordered their food. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and noticed how upset she looked. " Hey, Hime. What's wrong?"

She looked up and smiled. " Nothing. It's just this village is so different from ours. I'm not used to it yet. That's all."

He smiled at her. " Alright, so did you get a message from the other villages?"

She nodded. " They said that they all arrived safely and had no problems. I'm just glad to hear everyone is safe. I know Naruto would have ranted for hours about me being a bad Hokage if he knew anyone was hurt."

Jiraiya shook his head. " You and that kid argue more than you argue with me. I'm starting to believe that you really think he is your little brother."

Tsunade frowned. " Yeah maybe. He does have a strong resemblance to him, but it's not possible that he's related with me. I don't have any relationship with his family besides a family friend." Tsunade was struggling to say this because she did want to tell Jiraiya the truth, but at the same time, she didn't. Lucky for her, Jiraiya didn't catch on.

" That's true, but still, you baby him."

She crossed her arms. " So what's your point?"

Jiraiya sighed. " You are the last person I see having a kind heart to someone who is constantly making fun of you. Does this make any sense to you?" He smirked. He was referring to their childhood and how he constantly had a new nickname for her. They were never nice either and not once did Tsunade let him live it down until he apologized to her.

" There's a difference between you and him. Naruto, is cute and he's not as horrible to me as you were. And I did forgive you, so I am nicer to you now."

Their food came and they ate and talked for another hour. When they left, Jiraiya took her for a walk around the village. The heat was almost unbearable for Tsunade. She preferred a colder climate or mild heat. Jiraiya knew this and smiled. Tsunade glared at him. " Why the hell did you pick for us to go to the Sand village?"

" Because you sent your precious Naruto there and so I figured you would want to see him again."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. " Baka, are you jealous of Naruto?"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade confused. " Why would I be jealous of him?"

" Because I'm more affectionate with him than you. And I didn't send Naruto here, you did. I asked you to take Naruto to Neji. You could have sent them to the Mist village."

Jiraiya smirked. Tsunade was not a smart girl. It took her hours to solve her math problems when they were in school and her grades were almost as bad as his. He knew one thing though, she argued until she won. There was never any hope for the person who begins to argue with her. She always finds a way to win. Now if only she could apply her luck at winning arguments to her luck at gambling. Maybe she would actually win. " Alright, so what are you saying that I picked the Sand because I wanted to torture you?"

" That's exactly what I'm saying. Your so awful to me. I don't know why I'm going out with you."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her head to face him. " Because you know you wanted this." He planted a kiss on her lips and watched her face turn red.

She pushed him away. " Jiraiya, not here."

He laughed. " Why are you so shy? No one in this village even really knows us. Your such a weird girl."

She put her hands on her hips. " I'm not being shy and they may not know you, but they know me. Come on it's getting dark. We should head back to the mansion."

Jiraiya wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. " Well then, now their going to know me because I'm with you."

Tsunade blushed again and tried to pull him off. He chuckled and let her go. " Fine, I'll stop, but eventually everyone is going to find out."

The two Sannin headed back to their room in the mansion. Jiraiya smiled when he found that Naruto wasn't there. He looked at Tsunade who was tying her hair into a ponytail. She turned around to face him. " I hate this hair style. I haven't wore my hair like this in years. I'm only tying it like this because it's so hot."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her onto the bed. " I think you look cute with it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. " Your taking advantage of the fact that were alone right now, aren't you?"

" Yep and this time you can't say that we'll wake up Naruto." He smirked and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and let him undress her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked into his room. The lights were off so he assumed that no one was there because he knew Tsunade and Jiraiya were going out. He turned on the lights and Tsunade quickly grabbed the blanket next to her. " Naruto! What the hell?!"

Naruto closed his eyes. " Holy crap! My eyes! Why would you two do that if you knew I shared a room with you?!

Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Tsunade, who was trying her best to keep the blanket covering everything. He looked at Naruto. " Can you leave for a minute?"

" Why so you can continue what you were doing. And by doing, I mean Tsunade?" He giggled.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and blushed. " No, so I can get dressed, you idiot. Get out before I hurt you."

" How are ya gonna do that without your blanket falling?"

Jiraiya frowned and was half ready to kill the kid. " You are somewhat enjoying this aren't you?"

" It's just funny how you didn't except me to walk in. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei's gonna enjoy reading about this in the next issue of "Icha Icha Paradise".

"OUT!" The Sannin yelled in unison.

Tsunade got up and began to get dressed. She looked at Jiraiya. " You wouldn't put this is your book, would you?"

Jiraiya shrugged. " I could, but not using you. I would never write about you unless you really wanted me too."

Tsunade smirked. " As if I would want to be written about in your stupid little books. I'm not one of the whores who you can write about."

He walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head. " And that's exactly why, I won't write about you."

Tsunade smiled. " Good," She looked at the door. " Oi, Naruto! You an come back in now!"

Naruto walked in and was about to say something, but Jiraiya spoke before him. " Mention anything about what you just saw and I will hurt you so badly you will never want to train with me again."

Naruto quickly closed his mouth. He opened it again. " Goodnight!"

Tsunade laughed as he hid his head under the blanket. Naruto looked at her and frowned. " You are so much nicer than him sometimes."

" Goodnight, kid. We have to wake up early tomorrow and then we can go after the Akatsuki."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

A little shorter than usual, but I hope you all enjoyed it. So my goal is to reach 20 chapters but I don't think it's going to happen. I think I only have like five more chapters left. Sigh Oh well. The good news is I'm working on a sequel. I can't tell you what it's about because then it would ruin the ending of this one. I will tell you that the ending is going to be something that you all will never have expected. And it leads up to the sequel which will have all new enemies and one new main character. I hope that got ya looking forward to it. Ok here's the preview.

Everyone meets up in the forest to begin hunting for the Akatsuki. Tsunade and Jiraiya are working together to go after the Akatsuki's leader, Pain. On the way to go see the leader, they run into Kabuto who gives them some information on the leader and informs them that the real leader is Tobi. Tsunade realizes that Tobi will probably be too much for Kakashi's group to handle. What happens when Pain makes sure that they don't get to Tobi? Will Tsunade and Jiraiya make it in time to save Naruto and his group? Find out next time in Chapter 10: A war with no promises.

Sayonara!


	10. A War with no Promises

Chapter 10: A war with no Promises

Tsunade gently nudged Naruto. " Wake up."

Naruto smacked her hand away and rolled over. " Do you know what time it is? Give me another hour."

" Come on, kid, we don't have time for this. Everyone's waiting for us at the front gate. We're going after the Akatsuki today, remember?"

Naruto jumped up and quickly got ready. Tsunade grabbed her jacket and ran off with Naruto to the front gates. They met up with everyone else. Gaara looked at her. " Is that everyone?"

She nodded. " I contacted everyone else two days ago and told them the plan. They should be on their way to the base."

" Good. Now everyone has been assigned into certain groups and are to attack one Akatsuki member per group. The two Sannin are going after the leader."

Sasuke looked at Tsunade. " Me and my team are going after Itachi right?"

" And Sakura."

" Nani!?"

" Your going to take Sakura with you on this mission. Don't think I'm going to trust you just because you say your gonna behave and act on our side now. I'm going to have Sakura have a close eye on you, just to make sure your really going to come back to Konoha."

Sasuke clenched his fist. " I am not taking her! She'll only get in the way!"

" Dobe, you agreed to working under my rules so deal with it. I can always send you away and have Naruto go after Itachi."

Sasuke bit his lip. " I hate this damn village."

" And that is exactly why I don't trust you. Also, Sakura's a medic now. She could prove to be very useful in your fight."

" You don't give a damn about me you old hag!"

Sakura walked up behind Sasuke and placed her hand on his shoulder. " Sasuke-kun, please stop. She really is-"

" Forget it. Let's just go."

Tsunade frowned. _That ungrateful little bastard. _She placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. " I don't trust him at all, so keep your guard up. He's changed. You can't tell what he'll do anymore."

Sakura nodded and headed off after Sasuke. Tsunade turned to Jiraiya. " Are you ready?"

He nodded and then they were off too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Sannin had been running for about eight hours straight before taking a break. Tsunade sat against a tree and sighed. Jiraiya quickly prepared something for them to eat and looked over to her. " You alright, Hime?"

" Yeah. I just wish this wouldn't take so long. How much longer until we make it there?"

Jiraiya shrugged and handed her a rice ball. " Soon hopefully." He sat across from her and began eating. " We can't take too long. I don't know how much longer before they catch on to use being after them."

Tsunade nodded. She quickly ate her rice ball and leaned her head on the tree. " I'm so tired."

Jiraiya smiled. " I guess we shouldn't have stayed up so late last night."

She lifted her head and smirked. " I blame you. I told you we could have waited."

" Yeah, but you know you wanted it too."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked back over to Jiraiya who now had a kunai in his hands. She gave him a puzzled look as he got ready to throw the kunai. " Jiraiya wha-"

" Tsunade move out of the way." She moved over and he threw the kunai into the bushes.

" Now that wasn't very nice. What if you had hit her?"

Tsunade looked at the bushes. " I know that voice. It's the medical ninja who hangs around with Orochimaru.

Kabuto walked out with the kunai in between his fingers. " That's right. Long time no see, Tsunade-sama."

Jiraiya glared at him. " What are you doing here? And why aren't you with that snake?"

" I'm here because I heard that you two were going after the Akatsuki leader. I find that amusing because I highly doubt you even know who he is."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. He looked at her and then back to Kabuto. " Isn't his name Pain?"

Kabuto shook his head. " You should really get your facts straight before traveling such a long way to go after the wrong person."

" What do you mean?"

" Pain isn't the real leader of the Akatsuki. He's only the second strongest of the group.. there is someone much more powerful than he is."

Tsunade frowned. " And who would that be?"

" Madara Uchiha."

Jiraiya was getting annoyed. " Don't screw around with us. Madara's been dead for years. He was killed by Shodaime."

Kabuto nodded. " True. Very true, but he was always immortal remember. They only sealed him away and now he's back. He is the true leader and is currently going under an alias to keep his identity hidden."

The two Sannin looked at each other. They didn't know whether to believe him or not. Tsunade looked back at Kabuto. " What's the Alias?"

" Tobi. I'm pretty sure you both know that name."

Tsunade's eyes widened. She had sent Naruto to go after Tobi. She had put Naruto's life in great danger if Kabuto was telling the truth. She looked at Jiraiya. " Jiraiya we need-"

" I know. Kabuto, why are you telling us this information?"

" With the Akatsuki out of the way, Orochimaru-sama will have more time constructing new jutsus and he won't be as annoyed everyday." He looked at Tsunade. " It would hurt to try and trust me ya know. I mean, if I'm right and you don't go after Tobi, then what's gonna happen to all of those shinobi that you sent after him?"

Tsunade frowned. " At this point, I don't have a choice. I've had to trust two people who I would rather keep the village away from."

Jiraiya placed his hand on Tsunade's shoulder. " Come on, Hime. Let's get moving."

Kabuto smirked. "Be careful. We wouldn't want Konoha losing yet another Hokage, now would we." He then poofed away into smoke."

Jiraiya put his arm around her. " Don't worry. We'll make it in time."

She looked at him and nodded. The two of them ran through the forest as fast as they could and tried to find Naruto. They ran into a clearing and saw a figure of a person standing there. Jiraiya stood close to Tsunade in case the person tried to attack. Tsunade got into a fighting stand and prepared to fight.

The person moved closer to them. " Ah, the Legendary Sannin. It's a pleasure to be able to fight you."

Jiraiya spoke up first. " Who are you?"

" You know who I am. I'm Pain and this is as far as you two go."

Tsunade bit her lip and looked at Jiraiya. " We have to-"

"I know, Hime. Hush."

" I know where you are off too, however, I was ordered to keep you here until Madara-sama has finished with the Kyuubi boy."

Jiraiya smirked. " Well then. We're just gonna have to finish this quickly won't we, Hime?"

She looked at Jiraiya and was a little worried that they wouldn't make it to Naruto in time, but Jiraiya had seemed so sure. For now, she was just going to have to believe him and fight along side him once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Ok chapter 10 is extremely short and I'm really sorry, but this was hard to write. Anyway, I've been getting complaints about Sasuke's behavior and yes I know it's very OOC for him, but there is a reason for that which you will see later on in the story. Also, yes this takes place in Shippuden and no I will absolutely NOT put Sai in here because I feel that he is a waste of time to write about. I'm sorry to anyone who likes Sai, I just don't know why they would pick the creepiest guy in the world to replace Sasuke. I mean, he looks like he could pass as Orochimaru's kid. I'm ranting again, you people probably hate me for that, but anyway here's the preview.

Tsunade and Jiraiya begin their fight against Pain. Jiraiya realizes that he is really strong and fears that Tsunade would get killed. He tries to convince Tsunade to find Naruto without him, but she refuses to let him fight alone. Will Jiraiya's concern for Tsunade's life distract him from winning their battle with Pain? Will he eventually convince her to go after Naruto? Find out next time in chapter 11: A Princess's decision

Sayonara!


	11. A Princess' Descision

I'm back. Ok I originally planned to have this on Friday, but my friends father just died and I had to go to the funeral. But I have it all ready now so here we go!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: A Princess' Decision

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. " What are our chances of winning?"

Jiraiya shook his head. " I don't know. Just stay in defense until we know his attacks."

She nodded and looked back at Pain. She narrowed her eyes and examined her opponent closely. Her eyes widened when she realized that he wasn't there anymore. He had appeared behind them and tried to punch them. Jiraiya jumped out of the way and Tsunade ducked down and kicked Pain.

He quickly moved in front of her and punched her in the face. She fell backwards and Jiraiya ran up next to her. " You ok?"

" Yeah. He's fast." She stood up and looked at him. " I'll be fine."

Jiraiya looked at Pain. He examined him closely and realized something. " Tsunade, look at his eyes. Isn't that-"

" The Rinnegan."

A woman walked up next to Pain. " Pain, these aren't the only people here."

" I know. Go deal with them and try to get the Kyuubi brat, Konan. These two are mine."

Jiraiya observed the girl carefully. _That can't be her. _"Konan, you wouldn't happen to be the same Konan that used to hang around with Nagato and Yahiko would you?"

She nodded. " That was in the past. I can care less about that now."

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya. " Who are you talking about?"

" A long time ago, I trained these three orphans. She was one of them. I have a feeling that the other two are alive somewhere as well." He looked at Pain. " You must be Nagato then. He was the only one I knew with the Rinnegan. What happened to Yahiko?"

Pain shook his head. " He's all just a memory now. Let's continue this, shall we." He looked at Konan. " Go get the others."

She nodded and obediently left. Tsunade sighed. " Any ideas?"

" He's fast and neither mine or your speed is quick enough to beat his."

Tsunade frowned. This was turning out more difficult than they had expected. They had to find a way to get to Naruto and fast, before Tobi got his hands on the Kyuubi.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade. _He's a lot stronger than I thought. I have to get Hime out of here._ " Tsunade, go after Naruto. I'll take him on."

Tsunade's eyes widened. " Are you crazy?! I'm not letting you fight him by yourself."

Pain had heard enough of their talking and summoned a giant six headed dog.

Tsunade looked at the summoning and bit down on her lip causing it to bleed. " Jiraiya, I'm not leaving. If we're fighting then we're fighting together."

She used to blood dripping from her lip to summon Katsuyu. Jiraiya sighed and bit his thumb to summon Gamabunta.

Gamabunta looked at Jiraiya and then Tsunade. " Working together again, I see."

Katsuyu looked at her master. " What would you like me to do, Tsunade-sama?"

" We need to attack that." she pointed to the summoned dog.

Katsuyu nodded and spit out her acid slime. The dog dodged and went to attack her. Gamabunta tried to stab it with his sword, but he missed as well. " He's fast. I've never seen this summoning before."

Tsunade held on tight to her slug. " Damn, how are we suppose to attack something we can't catch."

Jiraiya looked at her. " I don't know. Stay on guard. I don't know where he went."

Tsunade was so focused on the dog that she didn't notice a missile like arm coming towards her. Jiraiya's eyes widened. " Tsunade, watch out!"

She turned her head but was too late to dodge it. She was hit hard in the side and was knock off of Katsuyu. Gamabunta caught her with his tongue and gently placed her on his back. Jiraiya looked at her. " Hime, are you ok?"

She wrapped her arm around herself and attempted to heal herself. She slowly sat up and nodded. " I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

" Tsunade, please just go find Naruto and head back to the village. Your not focusing on the battle. Your more concerned about finding Naruto."

" No. I'll pay attention now."

She was about to jump back onto Katsuyu, but Jiraiya grabbed her arm. " Hime."

" Jiraiya,stop it! I'll be fine. Your acting like I've never fought before."

Pain returned his summoning and looked at the two arguing Sannin. " Maybe you should just let the girl do what she wants. If she wants to die, then let her."

Jiraiya let go of Tsunade and sighed. " Tsunade-hime, just be more careful."

Tsunade jumped back onto Katsuyu and realized something. " Wait a minute, Jiraiya how did he hit me from the side if he was standing there?"

" He's fast. We established this already."

Tsunade looked at Pain again. " I don't think that's it anymore."

Jiraiya looked at her. " What do you mean?"

Pain moved up closer to them. " Don't tell me that's all the legendary Sannin have."

Jiraiya kept a close eye on Tsunade. He frowned and then looked back at Pain. _We're running out of time. I'm gonna have to use that jutsu. _He looked back at Tsunade, who was now breathing heavy. She was getting tired and fast. He had to do something fast or they were both going to die here.

Pain aimed for Tsunade again. He realized how much Jiraiya cared for her and figured he would use her to kill him. He charged after her and prepared for an attack. Katsuyu shot her acid slime at him to prevent him from hitting her.

Jiraiya caught the same missile arm going at her from behind and realized that was a different looking person with the same eyes as Pain. He jumped onto Katsuyu and pushed Tsunade down, preventing her from getting hit. " I see what you meant, Hime. There's more than one of them."

Pain smirked. " You finally get it."

Six different looking people came out. Tsunade gritted her teeth. " Damn it. We're never going to make it in time."

Jiraiya stood up. " We will. I promise." He made a hand sign and looked at Tsunade. " Try your best to keep him distracted. I have a jutsu that maybe able to help us."

Tsunade jumped off of Katsuyu and stood in front of both Gamabunta and Katsuyu. All six of them ran after her. Tsunade punched the ground causing it to break. This stopped them. One of them shot the missile again. This time, she was ready. She ran and tried to catch the arm. She stopped it and tossed it back to them.

Pain frowned. " She's not bad."

Another one of the people summoned a weapon and ran to her. He knocked her to the ground and Tsunade wasn't able to get up in time. He swung the weapon at her and cut her on the shoulder.

Jiraiya ran to the guy and punched her. Tsunade stood up and her eyes widened. " Jiraiya?"

" Don't worry, Hime. This is the jutsu. We should be able to win now."

Tsunade looked at the two toads on the side of Jiraiya. One was female and the other was male. They both looked at Tsunade. The male smiled at her. " Jiraiya, whose this lovely lady we have here."

Jiraiya looked at him. " Tsunade-hime. She's one of my team mates."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. " Baka, what's going on?"

" This is my Hermit mode. I can't use the jutsu on my own so I have to summon the Ni Da Sennin."

The female toad croaked. " I fine it hard to believe that a girl this pretty is just your team mate."

Jiraiya blushed. " We'll talk later about her. Right now we need to kill this guy and find Naruto."

Tsunade smiled and looked back to Pain. " I can use my Mitotic Regeneration, but it's risky. Once I run out of chakra, I won't be able to fight anymore."

" And it cuts down your life span. I don't want you to use it unless you really have to."

Tsunade nodded. He wrapped his arm around her and they jumped onto Gamabunta. He looked at him. " We're going to use the toad oil, Bunta."

The giant toad nodded and looked at his slug partner. " Stay behind me." He spit out oil and Jiraiya spit out his fire. They created a huge fireball and hoped that would slow down the Rinnegan users.

Tsunade looked carefully to make sure none of them had escaped the fire. When the fire died down, she noticed that they were all fine. " Nani! What happened?!"

Jiraiya was taken back by this as well. " That hit them straight on! I don't understand." He looked at them and noticed that the fat one with Rinnegan had absorbed the fire. He growled. " Damn, he can absorb ninjutsu. We'll have to take him out before anything."

Tsunade nodded and jumped off of Gamabunta. Jiraiya looked at her and realized what she was doing. " Hime, get back here! They'll all kill you if you just charge at them like that."

The male toad looked at him. " What is she up to?"

" She's gonna take out the fat one, so I can get rid of the rest, but she's taking to big of a risk and she could get killed."

Tsunade didn't listen to him. She kept running toward her enemy and jumped in the air to use her super heel drop on him. She managed to get the others away and was able to have a short one on one fight with him. Tsunade punched him as hard as she could and cause him to fly backwards, away from the battlefield.

She ran after him and Jiraiya saw this as his chance to attack the others. He used the fire jutsu along with Gamambunta's toad oil again and this tie he got most of them.

He realized that two of them had managed to escape. The long haired one and the first one they encountered had vanished. His eyes widened as he was pierced from both sides. Tsunade looked over to him and ran as fast as she could over to him. The two Pains pulled their weapons out of him and ran to Tsunade. Tsunade was angry. She punched the ground and tried to get to Jiraiya. Before she made it there, the one with long hair tried to pierce her stomach. She punched him in the face and continued to Jiraiya.

She bent down and quickly tried to heal him. The female toad shouted. " Look out behind you girl!"

Tsunade turned and saw one of them ready to attack her. Jiraiya used up some strength and summoned up his toad's stomach jutsu. Tsunade looked at him and realized that his body was weakening and that if they didn't end this fight soon, he would die.

She tried her best to heal his wounds. She ran her hand through his hair and sighed. " You should be ok now. Leave the rest of the fight to me."

Jiraiya nodded and released the toad stomach trap. Tsunade stood up and looked at the two Pains. She jumped onto Katsuyu. " Use your acid slime as many times as you can and just aim at them. I'm gonna run in and attack them as your doing that."

Katsuyu nodded and did as she was told. Tsunade ran and avoided the acid slime. She punched one of them and ruptured the organs. She then attacked the other one, but this time she wasn't as lucky. He had found his way around her and punched her into her slug causing her to get hit with some of the slime.

Jiraiya, despite his injuries jumped off of Gamabunta and onto the battlefield. He ran up behind the last Pain and used the Rasengan. He collapsed on the floor. The male toad sighed. " You should have listened to that girl. Your injured pretty badly."

Tsunade walked up to him and put his arm around her. " Come on. We're done here. We need to go after Naruto."

The female toad glared at her. " Hold on girly. Your both injured and you plan to go and fight another battle."

" Naruto is the carrier of the nine tailed fox. If the real leader gets his hands on him, a lot of bad things are gonna happen."

She helped Jiraiya up. He nodded. " Let's get going."

He winced when he tried to move on his own. Tsunade held him up and helped him walk to get to Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

A lot of action. Ok so I'm not really good with fight scenes so tell me what you thought of this. There's probably only going to be three or four more chapters cause I'm running out of things to write for this fanfic. So here's your preview.

Tsunade has to carry Jiraiya to Naruto. They were too late for the beginning of the battle and Naruto has started to get out of control. What happens when more tails appear on the boy and Jiraiya isn't conscious to help stop him? Can Tsunade stop Naruto on her own or will he manage to kill some of the people who he cares for the most? Find out next time in Chapter 12: A Battle for Life.

Sayonara!


	12. A Battle for Life

Chapter 12: A Battle for Life

Tsunade held Jiraiya up as they quickly, but carefully, ran after Naruto. Tsunade had started to feel a tremendous amount of chakra and began to worry. She looked at Jiraiya and saw that he was slowly losing consciousness. She set him down and took a look at his wounds. The two toads watched as she attempted to make the wounds less serious. " This doesn't look good. I would need to perform surgery on him quickly if we want him to live."

The female toad looked at her. " Are you saying there's nothing we can do right now?"

Tsunade frowned and shook her head. " The most I can do is heal it a little. If I do anything more, I would damage the immune systems ability to heal him itself. He took two hits to the stomach and it had pierced his small intestine and liver. He's currently bleeding internally. If I can't give him surgery within two or three hours, he'll die."

Their eyes widened. " Die?! Can't you forget about the demon kid?"

Jiraiya used up some of his strength to speak. " No...Naruto comes...first...We need to...defeat...Aka...tsuki."

Tsunade frowned and tried to prevent herself from crying. She would have to save Naruto within an hour and a half in order to save both of them. If she couldn't do that, she would have to pick who she wanted to rescue more. She really hated the position she was just put into.

She stroked Jiraiya's cheek and pecked him on the lips. " Are you sure?"

He nodded. She sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist to help him move the rest of the way there. They had to stop a few times, so Tsunade could stop his wounds from bleeding. Every time they stopped the only thing she would think about was how she wasn't able to save Dan. Every time she thought of that it made her sick. She remembered all of the blood and how there was nothing she could do. She didn't want to go through that again. She didn't want to lose someone else that she loved.

As they approached the area Naruto was in, the chakra level was increasing more and more. She didn't know what it was and hoped that it wasn't the opponent that Naruto was facing. _No that level is too strong. The only thing I know with a chakra level that hi is-The Kyuubi! _Her eyes widened. She had just realized how bad the situation had become.

She set Jiraiya down one last time and got him to face her. " Baka, I know it's hard, but I need you to tell me how to stop the Kyuubi before it breaks free."

He looked at her and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and smiled. " ...You...have to seal...the chakra before..it gets out of hand."

" And how do I seal it?"

He gestured for her to reach into his pocket. She did and pulled out a piece of paper. He nodded and pulled his hand away from her face. Tsunade wrapped her arms around him and promised she would save him.

She carried him again to the battlefield that Naruto and his group was at. Her eyes widened when she saw Kyuubi Naruto punching Tobi really badly. It looked as though Tobi had been dead for a while now.

She looked at the others who were completely shocked to see Naruto acting this way. They all knew how much he hated the Akatsuki, but they never expected this.

Tsunade placed Jiraiya down and rested his head against a tree. He was now unconscious and her time was running out faster than she thought. She walked next to Kakashi. " Hatake, what can you tell me about the Kyuubi?"

He looked at her with fear in his eyes. " The Kyuubi shows in Naruto at various times. The more tails that appear on Naruto, the harder he is to control. The most I've ever seen was two and Jiraiya-sama has seen four and that almost killed him. This is horrible. He's got seven and his chakra level is higher than all three of the Sannin put together. There is no way we can get him under control again."

Tsunade looked at the other three. They were scared. Even Shino, who's emotions are usually anonymous, had a strong look of terror in his face. She looked at Naruto as he stopped punching Tobi. He turned to his friends and gave them an evil glare. He growled at them and prepared to attack. Hinata used her Byakugan to see what level his chakra was at and how they could control him. Her eyes widened. " This is unbelievable! His chakra level is at a level that is impossible for any shinobi to reach. This level could actually kill him!"

Tsunade looked at the seal in her hands. She was about to go and attack Naruto, when Kakashi stopped her. " I'll do it."

" No, I should-"

" You need to be the one to heal everyone. If you die doing this, then who's gonna take care of everyone who was severely injured?" He looked over to Jiraiya.

Tsunade looked at the ground and handed the seal over to him. " Please don't get hurt too badly."

He nodded. He looked at Naruto and pulled out a kunai. " I want all of you to stand as far back as possible."

They all moved backwards and waited to see what would happen.

Tsunade turned to face behind her. The others had just finished their fights and met to see what was giving off this strong chakra. Sakura and Shizune walked up to their teacher. Shizune looked at her. " What's going on?"

" Naruto's gone Kyuubi. Kakashi's going to try and seal it up."

" Kyuubi?! How long has he been like this?"

Kiba looked at her. " It's been about ten minutes."

Tsunade frowned. " Jiraiya and I would have been here earlier if Pain hadn't attacked us."

Kakashi ran to attack Naruto and at least pin him down, but Naruto was fast. He had a very little chance of beating him. He looked at the others and made sure they were all alright. He then looked back to Naruto and realized he was going to ave to fight speed with speed. He used his Sharingan to make him faster. This worked a little more to his advantage and he was able to grab Naruto. He quickly placed the seal on him and all of the Kyuubi chakra was returned to his body, but not without obtaining many injures from the Kyuubi's chakra and from Naruto clawing at him as he grabbed him.

Naruto passed out and was caught by Tsunade. She observed the marks on Naruto's body from trying to maintain such a high level of chakra. Shizune and Sakura watched as she tried to heal some of his wounds. " He isn't able to control such a high level of chakra and that burned his skin. This shortens his life span. Not by much, but still, it damaged him quite a bit."

She handed Naruto to Kakashi and told him to take care of Naruto. She walked back up to Jiraiya and checked his wounds. The bleeding had gotten worst since she had last checked it. She was worrying more now.

She quickly placed his arm around her neck and ran in front of everyone. " Quickly, I have to get him bad to the village or he'll die."

Everyone did as she commanded. She was running ahead of the entire group, desperately trying to reach the village within an hour.

As they approached the village, Jiraiya's breathing had died down a lot. Tsunade wasted no time and got him to the hospital as fast as she could. Shizune and Sakura followed her into the emergency room to help her with Jiraiya's surgery.

It took four and a half hours for the surgery. Jiraiya was still unconscious, but he was going to live. He laid in a hospital bed with Tsunade by his side. Naruto was on the bed next to his and was sleeping.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and wished he would wake up. She stroked his hair and leaned her forehead on his. She placed a kiss on his cheek and turned to Naruto, who was now awake.

He smiled at her. " Baa-chan, your alive."

She smiled. " Heh, yes I am. How are you feeling?"

" A lot better. How's Ero-Sennin?"

She looked at the pervert and smiled. " He'll be fine. He'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

Naruto smiled and laid back down on his bed. " That's good. I still need him for my training."

Tsunade sighed. She had kept that secret for too long. It was time that Naruto and Jiraiya knew the truth. " Naruto, there's something I-"

She stopped talking when someone grabbed her arm. She looked at Jiraiya, who was now awake and smiling at her. " Hime, your alright."

She nodded and smiled and whispered to him. " I'm going to tell Naruto about Minato. There's something else that I think you should know about him."

Jiraiya was puzzled, but let Tsunade say what she had to say. She sighed and continued talking. " Alright, Naruto, I think everyone's been keeping your family a secret from you for way too long."

" My family? You mean you guys know who my parents are?"

Jiraiya smiled. " Your father was my student and one of the greatest Hokages that ever lived."

Before Naruto could comment to this, Tsunade added. " And our son."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade. Naruto was speechless, for once in his life. She stared at the ground. Jiraiya wasn't sure he heard correctly. " What did you say?"

" Minato was our son. I never told you, but that night we went out all those years ago, you had gotten me pregnant. Sarutobi-sensei was the only one who knew. I made sure that he had place Minato in your care."

" Why did you keep that from me?"

" Because I didn't want you to try and convince me to keep him and raise him with you. Besides we both know I was never fit to be a parent. I can't even take care of myself. Without you, Shizune, and Sakura, who knows what I would be like now."

Jiraiya didn't know how to respond to her. He was upset that she had kept that from him for so long, but at the same time he was happy that she had a good reason for it. He smiled. " I don't think you would have been a bad mother. I mean you did a pretty good job when we were taking care of Naruto."

Naruto smiled. " I'm still alive. That means you couldn't have been that bad. Anyway, really the Fourth was my father! That's so cool. I guess it must be destined that I become Hokage."

Tsunade smirked. " Don't get your hopes up, kid. You still have a long way to go."

Gaara walked into the room and stood in between Jiraiya's bed and Naruto's. " You both look a lot better. I assume your going to leave tomorrow, Tsunade-sama?"

She shook her head. " We'll stay one more day. Kakashi is still a little week and Jiraiya shouldn't be moving around that much yet."

" I see. I'll tell the servants to keep your rooms set then. Is it the same rooms as last time?"

Jiraiya smirked. " Put Naruto with Neji and Rock Lee, since me and Tsunade-Hime no long have to worry about the Akatsuki getting him."

Naruto grinned. " You just want me out so you can do her tonight, don't ya?"

Tsunade blushed. " You idiot. Shut up!"

Jiraiya glared at Naruto " Your lucky your over there and I can't move."

" Yeah, but you know I'm right."

Tsunade stood up. " I'm gonna go check up on the others now. Later" She walked out of the room with Gaara. She shut the door behind her and looked at the Kazekage. " I'll be in my room."

He nodded as they walked in two separate directions.

Tsunade sat by her window and watched as the sun began to set. She sighed and held her jacket around her. Her mission was complete. They defeated the Akatsuki and everyone lived. She couldn't have been happier about the turn out of the battle. Now Konoha didn't have any enemies and in two days they all could return to their village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Ok. As you all can tell this fanfic is almost over. I just have at most three chapters left. I'll try to update as much as possible. The next chapter, I'll try for Monday or Tuesday. I have to do two projects for the rest of the week so I won't be able to update anymore until then. So be patient please and thank you and here's your preview:)

Jiraiya is out of the hospital, but he still has to stay in bed. He tries to protest, but Tsunade convinces him to listen to her. She is busy running around and making sure everyone is ready for their long journey back to the Hidden Leaf Village. She comes back to her room exhausted and just lays down to go to sleep. What will happen when Jiraiya won't leave her alone? Will you lose her temper and put him back in the hospital or will she let him do what he wants? Fine out next time in Chapter 13: Last day in the Sand.

Sayonara!


	13. Last Day in the Sand

Chapter 13: Last Day in the Sand

Tsunade woke up early and decided to go for a walk around the village. She slid her shoes on and walked out the door.

As she was walking she spotted Sasuke and his new teammates heading for the gates of the village. " Oi, Sasuke. Where are you going?"

The last of the Uchiha looked at her. " I'm leaving. I'm not going back to Konoha yet. There's still something I have to do, that's much more important than hanging around you people."

" What are you talking about? You killed your brother and promised to come back after we won."

" I only agreed to keep you guys from getting in my way. I'll come back when I'm ready to. For now, I have one last thing to do before I come back."

Tsunade was about to lose her temper, when Naruto stopped her. " Let it go, Tsunade-o-baa-chan. It was kinda obvious that he wasn't going to stay."

Tsunade looked at Naruto. He looked upset, but he didn't push for Sasuke to stay. She nodded and let Sasuke and his team head of. She looked back to Naruto. " Why did you just let him go?"

" Cause, he doesn't want to stay in our village. He wants to rebuilt the Uchiha village before coming back. Remember, he always said that he wanted to kill his brother and restore the Uchiha clan. He's done one thing already and now there's only one thing left to do."

Tsunade smiled. " He told you all that?"

" No, he was talking to Sakura about it. I just overheard."

Tsunade giggled and put her arm around Naruto. " Your a weird kid. Come let's go get breakfast and then visit Jiraiya."

He nodded and walked back to the mansion with Tsunade. After they ate they headed to the hospital to see how Jiraiya was feeling. On the way there, they saw Kakashi walking out of the hospital. " Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Feeling better?"

He nodded. " I've been better, but I'm finally out of the hospital. It seems most of us are always in that place."

Tsunade smiled. " We're on our way to visit Jiraiya."

" Oh, well then don't let me distract you. I'll see you two later."

Tsunade and Naruto waved goodbye to Kakashi and then went up to Jiraiya's room. Naruto ran up to the door and pushed it open. " Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya looked over to them and smiled. " Hey. You two are very early."

Naruto pulled up a chair by the bed and Tsunade sat on th edge of his bed. Wrapped his arm around her. " So when can I get out of this bed?"

She examined his wounds. " Today, but you would have to stay in our room at the mansion. Your not completely ready to walk out much yet."

He sighed. " I hate staying in bed all day. There's never anything to do."

" Shut up. You can always work on one of those novels of yours."

He smiled. " I guess so, but I'm guessing you won't be their to help me."

She rolled her eyes. " No I won't. I have to check on everyone else. You can have Naruto help if you really are that desperate."

Naruto made a disgusted face. " Baa-chan! You have a sick mind."

" You have that stupid harem jutsu don't you?"

Naruto laughed. " Oh yeah...hehe. I haven't used that in a while."

Jiraiya sighed. " Nah, it's not fun without you."

" I'm sorry. I have more important things to do. Come on. Me and Naruto are gonna walk with you back to the mansion."

The three of them left the hospital and walked back to the Kazekage Mansion. Tsunade made sure Jiraiya stood in bed. It took a few minutes of arguing and a make out session to convince him to stay in bed, but she eventually did it. She closed the door to the room and walked to Shizune and Sakura's room. She knocked on the door and Sakura answered. " Hey is Shizune in here?"

" Yes she is." Sakura let Tsunade in and called Shizune from the bathroom. Shizune was brushing her hair. She put down the brush and walked out. " Hey, Tsunade-sama. What can I do for you?"

" I need you to make sure that all of the villagers know that we're leaving tomorrow. I'm going to talk to Gaara."

Shizune nodded and looked over to Sakura. " You wanna come with me?"

Sakura nodded. " Sure. Let me just get dressed."

Shizune nodded and turned back to her sensei. " I'll see you later, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade nodded and left the room to see Gaara. She headed to his office and knocked on the door.

" Come in." She walked in and sat down on the seat across from him. " What can I do for you Tsunade-sama?"

" I'm heading out tomorrow. Can we get some supplies for our trip?"

He nodded. " Of course. I'll have Kankuro get everything ready now."

" Thanks." She stood up and walked out of the office to tell the other villagers about the beginning of their journey tomorrow.

It was late now and Tsunade had walked back to her room. Jiraiya looked over to her and smirked. " Long day huh?"

" Yeah and tomorrow's gonna be even longer." She let her hair down and changed into her pajamas. She laid down in the bed next to Jiraiya and kissed him on the cheek. " Goodnight."

She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Jiraiya didn't want her to go to sleep. He wanted to spend at least some of their night doing something much more enjoyable then sleeping. He moved closer to her and traced her body with his index finger. Tsunade's eyes shot open. " Baka, what do you want?"

" Take a really good guess."

She rolled her eyes. " You've got to be kidding me. I'm tired. I've been running around all day and we have to leave early tomorrow morning."

Jiraiya made a sad face. She turned to the other side and ignored him. Jiraiya took this as the perfect opportunity to convince her with actions instead of words. He kissed her neck and placed his hand on her stomach, moving it up slowly, stopping a little below her chest.

Tsunade faced Jiraiya. " Will you cut it out! I'm going to sleep whether you-"

Jiraiya shut her up by placing his lips on hers. He pulled away from her and noticed a very angry look on her face. " Your not going to let me sleep are you?"

He shook his head. " Nope."

" I hate you."

" I love you."

Tsunade sighed and rolled on top of him. " Fine, but make it quick. If I can't wake up early tomorrow I won't talk to you the entire way to Konoha and there will be hell to pay when we get back to the village."

He smiled. " I knew you'd give into me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally time to leave the Sand village. Lucky for Jiraiya, Tsunade did wake up in time and they all left according to schedule. They said goodbye to their Sand village friends and began their three day journey to Konoha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Alright the second to last chapter. I'm going to try and have the next chapter up to you guys by Thursday. I'm not 100 sure yet though. It depends on how much school work I have. So anyway, here's the preview:

It's been three weeks since the return to their village and almost everything is back to normal, except the Hokage. She has been acting strange since they had returned to Konoha and Shizune and Jiraiya were starting to worry about her. She was often feeling sick, had a rather large appetite, and random mood swings. Shizune does a blood test on her and the results turn out to be rather shocking. What could be wrong with Tsunade? Find out next time in Chapter 14: Same village, new beginnings.

Sayonara!


	14. same Village, New Beginnings

Ok...It's time for the final chapter of this fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter 14: same Village, New Beginnings.

It had been three weeks since they arrived back into Konoha. Almost all of the building were finished being rebuilt and Tsunade was very happy and impressed with how fast the construction had been going.

It was very early in the morning, Tsunade was sitting at her desk, attempting to do her work. She had a terrible headache and couldn't concentrate at all. She placed her head and massaged it hoping it would go away. Shizune looked at her and frowned. She knew something was wrong with Tsunade. She hadn't complained once about having to work so early in the morning and she hadn't demanded for a bottle of sake since she started working. " Tsunade-sama, are you feeling alright?"

Tsunade shook her head. " I haven't been feeling well since I woke up. I think I'm getting the flu or something."

" Maybe I should take you to the hospital to find out what's wrong."

" I'll be ok. Besides, I have a lot of work to do."

" Don't worry about it. I'll take care of that stuff. I'll take you to the hospital and walk you back home. Then I'll finish up the papers."

Tsunade could kiss Shizune right now. She was so happy she would be able to rest. She didn't want to make the suggestion out of fear that she would yell at her and make her headache even worst. Shizune walked Tsunade to the hospital. The doctor took her blood and promised her the results tomorrow. Shizune then walked Tsunade back to their apartment and then headed off to do the paperwork. Once she stepped inside of the apartment, she saw Jiraiya and Naruto sitting on her couch. " What are you two doing in my house?"

Jiraiya smiled at her. " We usually raid your house when your not home."

Tsunade sighed. She threw her jacket onto the couch and sat in between Naruto and Jiraiya. She laid her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. He looked at her and frowned. " Why are you home so early? You just went to work and hour ago."

" I don't feel good. Shizune took me to a doctor and told me to go home and rest."

Jiraiya moved her off of him and stood up. " I'll make you some tea then."

Tsunade nodded. " Thank you."

Tonton came running into the room when she realized her master was home. She hopped into her lap and smiled. " Oink!"

Tsunade pat Tonton on the head and set her down on the floor. "I'll play with you later."

Tonton frowned and then jumped onto Naruto. Naruto smiled. " I'll take Tonton out for a walk, Tsunade-o-baa-chan. That way you and Ero-Sennin can have some alone time." He chuckled and quickly picked the little pig up and ran out the door.

Tsunade slouched into the couch realizing there was no point in running after him when she wasn't feeling well. She looked over to the kitchen and saw that Jiraiya wasn't done with her tea yet. " JIRAIYA, HURRY UP!"

He walked back to the living room with her tea and set it on the end table next to her. " Geez, Hime. Patience is a virtue."

" Shut the hell up. You know very well how impatient I am." She took a sip of her tea and placed it back onto the table. Tsunade laid back down on the couch and closed her eyes.

Jiraiya sighed. _She's in a bad mood today. If I stay here all day she might kill me. _" Uh, I'm gonna go out for a bit, Tsunade-Hime. Um, Kakashi wanted me to help him with something."

" BAKA, If you even think about heading to the women's hot springs. I'll beat you so and you will be immobile for the rest of your life! Do you understand me?!"

Jiraiya was afraid of Tsunade now more than ever. Of course he wouldn't do that to her, because she would definitely kill him and he was the one who started their relationship in the first place. He smiled a her. " I won't. I promise."

He pecked her quickly and walked out the door. Jiraiya sighed once he was out of the mad woman's apartment, as he liked to call her at times. He walked through the streets of Konoha thinking about if he hadn't hooked up with Tsunade. One, he wouldn't have a fear of losing his limbs and a few organs. Two, he would be able to have any other woman he wanted, a loyal, kind, obedient one. Three, he wouldn't have to worry about her accidentally killing him in his sleep because she forgot he was her boyfriend. He sighed and realized that there was almost no reason to love her as much as he did. Most people knew that too, but he was the only one who knew how nice she could really get.

He walked to the Hokage's mansion to see Shizune. He knocked on the door and she let him in. She smiled at him. " Hello, Jiraiya-sama. What is it?"

" I was wondering if you noticed that Tsunade's temper has increased by a lot since we got back to Konoha."

She shook her head. " I only really spend the morning with her. She's always either working or with you. She has been sick a lot lately."

" I didn't notice that until today."

" It seems like she's only sick in the morning. I give her a little bit of tea and she's usually alright."

Jiraiya leaned on the desk. " She's so strange. Maybe it's just the stress from having to rebuild the village and restore order and everything."

Shizune nodded. " Most likely. We won't get the results from her blood test until tomorrow, so until then, whatever's wrong with her will remain a mystery." She moved a bunch of papers by the door. She was having trouble carrying all of hem so Jiraiya took some for her.

" Why didn't Tsunade ever teach you how to get super human strength?"

She shrugged. " I never wanted to learn. I like to use poisons and other kinds of combat. I don't really like to fight hand to hand like she and Sakura do."

Jiraiya smiled and opened the door. " I'm gonna go check up on Hime now. I'll see ya later."

She nodded and went back to work. Jiraiya walked back to Tsunade's apartment and knocked on her door. She answered and smiled sweetly. " Hey." She turned around and sat back on her couch. Jiraiya sat next to her and she cuddled on top of him. Naruto had just finished feeding Tonton and then walked back into the living room. " Heh,Baa-chan, your done being bitchy?"

Tsunade smiled. " Naruto, do you enjoy tormenting me?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. " yep!"

" Well...I SUGGEST YOU STOP BEFORE I HURT YOU!" She caught her breath and then rested her head onto Jiraiya's lap.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, who was now frightened by the very angry Tsunade. Jiraiya frowned. " Tsunade-Hime, calm down. He was just kidding."

She smiled and sat up. " I know. I just like yelling." She grinned and called Naruto over. He slowly, and I mean very very slowly walked up to her. She was getting impatient and snapped. " UZUMAKI NARUTO! COME HERE FASTER!"

This time Naruto moved quicker to her. " Y-Y-Yes, Baa-chan?"

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. " Your so cute."

Naruto and Jiraiya were very scared. This was scarier than Tsunade when she didn't get what she wanted. Jiraiya looked at his precious princess and placed his hand on her forehead. " Are you feeling better, Hime?"

She released Naruto from the hug and smiled. " Yep! I feel a lot better now." She looked at the clock. " Shizune-chan, should be coming home soon. I wonder what she wants for dinner. Baka, can you cook something?"

He nodded knowing if her refused, he would have started world war three. He walked into the kitchen with Naruto. Naruto looked behind him to make sure Tsunade hadn't followed then. He looked into the living room and saw her playing with Tonton. He looked back over to Jiraiya, who was looking for anything he could cook. " Ero-Sennin, what's wrong with Baa-chan?"

" I don't know, Naruto, but what ever you do, don't make her angry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Tsunade sat at her desk once again with the same headache as the last morning. She waited for Shizune to come back to the office with the results from her tests and hopefully a prescription for whatever was wrong.

She tapped the pen on her desk and rested her head. A knock came on the door. " Come in."

Shizune entered with Tsunade's tea and the papers in her hand. She placed the tea on the desk and began to walk out of the room. Tsunade stopped her. " Shizune, did you stop by the hospital?"

Shizune began getting nervous. " H-Hai..."

" Did you do what I asked?"

The very frightened girl nodded.

" Is that what's in your hands?"

" Yes..."

" And why are you not giving them to me?"

Shizune sighed and walked up to Tsunade's desk, setting the papers down. " Tsunade-sama, before you read them, I must warn you that you might not be happy with the results."

" And why's that?" She took a sip of her tea and picked up the papers from her desk.

"You'll see..." She stood close to the door in case her master lost her temper as usual.

Tsunade read through the papers very quickly until she got to the last sentence. She reread that part over and over again to make sure she read t correctly. She looked at Shizune. Shizune couldn't tell if she was happy, angry, or ready to scream and that made her even more nervous. Tsunade walked up to poor Shizune and seemed as though she was ready to take all anger out on the girl. " Shizune, are they sure about this?"

" H-Hai, the informed me that they checked four times before giving you back the results. I don't doubt them though. The way you've been acting lately proves it right. I just never thought that was what it was going to be."

Tsunade threw the papers onto her desk and ran her hand through her hair. " I don't believe this. What were the chances?"

Shizune smiled. " You know Tsunade-sama, over one out of fifteen women can get pregnant at your age."

" I KNOW THAT! I WAS THE ONE WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT!"

Shizune shut up again. She missed the old Tsunade, not that it was much of a difference. Tsunade sat back down at her desk. " So what do I do, Shizune?"

" For starters, you can tell Jiraiya-sama."

Tsunade smiled. " Heh. Maybe I shouldn't tell him and see how long it takes him to notice."

Shizune giggled and wrapped her arms around her sensei's neck. "That's horrible. He'll never notice. You know how he is."

Tsunade laughed. " I think that is the meanest thing you have ever said since you were little."

Shizune laid her head on Tsunade's shoulder. It was silent for a while before Shizune spoke. " So...Tsunade-sama, can I be the godmother?"

Tsunade laughed. " I'll think about it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade and Shizune headed back to their apartment. Tonton immediately ran up to them and jumped into Tsunade's arms. " Hey, Tonton, did you miss us?"

" Oink! Oink Oink!"

Shizune smiled and took Tonton from Tsunade. " I think she misses going to the office with us. It's only for a little while longer, Tonton. We don't want you to get hurt from any construction."

Tsunade smiled. " I'm going to take a shower. Can you start dinner?"

Shizune nodded. She walked to the kitchen and Tsunade walked to her bedroom to get her towel. She tossed the papers form the hospital onto her bed and then walked into the bathroom to take her forty-five minute shower. Once she got out she wrapped the towel around her and walked into her bedroom. She shrieked when she saw a person siting on her bed, but calmed down when she realized it was just Jiraiya. " Baka, you almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here and how did you get in?"

" Shizune let me in and I wanted to see you. Now I have a question for you." He showed her the papers and she blushed. " What's this about?"

" I was going to tell you tomorrow. I just found out today." she sat on her bed next to him expecting to get another reaction out of him.

" Oh...I see."

" That's all you have to say?"

" Yep?"

" Are you freaking kidding me?! I'm going to have your kid at the age fifty three and that's the only reaction you can give me?!"

He pinned her down on the bed and kissed her. Her body was damp and her hair was soaked but, he really didn't care. He pulled away from her. " Hime, I would react, but I don't want to say something that makes you want to kill me."

" It's fine." she held him closer to her body. He kissed her cheek and then got off of her. She smiled. " So, surprised?"

" Of course, I didn't know an old girl like you could still function."

Tsunade punched him in the face. " What did you call me!?" Jiraiya ran to her bedroom window and jumped out to get as far away from Tsunade as he could. Tsunade screamed at him as he ran from her house to his.

Shizune sighed and shook her head._ This is going to be a very long nine months. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Author's Note:

Completed! So everyone guessed right. Tsunade's having a kid and as Shizune proved it's really really rare. But Tsunade is special so she can have a kid if I make her. Anyway, the sequel to this is going to take place after Tsunade has the baby. I already have a title for it. It's going to be called. _It's a Girl, _because I want the two Sannin to have a little girl just because I think it would be funny to see Jiraiya's reactions to perverts when his little girl is all grown up and if she grows up to look anything like Tsunade, then these two parents are in for a hell of a lot of trouble.

Now I want to thank all who have read and/or reviewed my fanfic. I was so surprised to get more than 50 reviews, it makes me so happy that I got over a hundred. I love you all very much. Now you guys can email me with any suggestions for the next fanfic. Thanks again for all of your support and very frightening reviews. And now until next time.is acting like she won the grammy's

Sayonara!


End file.
